James Abenteuer in Mittelerde
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: Nachdem James und Sirius sich nach einer nächtlichen Unternehmung im Schloss vor Filch verstecken, kommen sie auf rätzelhafte Weise nach Mittelerde und landen mitten in einem großen Abenteuer, an dessem Ende vielleicht auch seine große Liebe auf ihn wartet.
1. Kapitel 1: Eine neue Welt

**Kapitel 1: Eine neue Welt und Ahnungslosigkeit**

Es war der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts, als James gerade die Große Halle betrat. Er war dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal über Weihnachten in Hogwarts, weil er die letzte Chance in seinem letzten Schuljahr nutzen wollte. Er setzte sich neben ein rothaariges Mädchen, das gerade mit ihrer Freundin redete. „Hey Lily, guten Abend!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und stöhnte als sie ihn sah. James ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er lächelte breit und begann sich nun den Teller zu füllen. Als sie schon einige Minuten gegessen hatten wandte er sich an seine Schulsprecherkollegin und fragte: „Wirst du vielleicht morgen mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen?" Lilys Antwort kam prompt und sie war in keinster Weise einzigartig. „Nein, ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen." James hatte nichts anderes erwartet, dennoch schmerzte es ihn. Er aß in Ruhe auf und dachte derweil darüber nach, was er in diesen Jahr schon alles bei Lily erreicht hatte. Im Grunde war es nicht viel, dennoch wollte er jetzt die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie ihn noch vor Ende des Schuljahres mögen könnte.

Nach dem Essen gingen er und seine Freunde in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum um noch die letzten Hausaufgaben des Tages zu erledigen. Sie hatten sich im letzten halben Jahr angewöhnt die Aufgaben wenn möglich noch am selben Tag zu machen, an welchen sie sie auch bekommen hatten. Früher hatten sie sie immer bis zu letzten Möglichkeit aufgeschoben, doch James war im Grunde froh, das es heute anders war, so konnten sie ihre Freizeit mehr genießen. Sie setzten sich in die Sessel am Kamin und sprachen über das letzte Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor hatte gegen Hufflepuff verloren und James konnte es bis heute nicht glauben, das sein gutes Team versagt hatte. „Wir müssen jetzt gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen, sonst sind wir endgültig draußen", sagte James mit Nachdruck. Sirius stimmte ihm zu und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss heute Nacht noch etwas erledigen, kommst du mit?", fragte er seinen besten Freund. Dieser sah auf und fragte was er tun wolle? Sirius sagte, dass er die Karte holen wolle, die er im Geheimgang nach Hogsmead vergessen hatte. James sagte, dass er ihn begleiten würde und so machten sich die beiden unter den Tarnumhang auf den Weg zur buckligen alten Hexe die über dem Eingang stand.

Sie fanden die Karte auch recht schnell und machte sich auf den Rückweg durch den Gang. Als sie gerade aus den Geheimgang klettern wollten hörten sie über sich Schritte. Sirius sah im Licht seines Zauberstabs auf die Karte und stellte nüchtern fest, dass der Hausmeister Filch wohl gerade seine Runde drehte. Sie warteten bis es über ihnen wieder ruhig war und stiegen dann hervor. Sie machten sich jetzt auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, doch wurden ihre Schritte wohl von Mrs. Norris wahrgenommen, denn sie stießen plötzlich auf den Hausmeister der von vorne auf sie zukam. Schnell sprangen sie in einen Geheimgang zu ihrer Linken und eilten weiter. Jetzt mussten sie einen Umweg nehmen, doch war dies besser als Strafarbeiten zu bekommen. Aber auch diesmal kamen sie nicht weit, denn keine fünf Minuten später war Filch schon wieder in ihrer Nähe und rief: „Ich finde euch, ihr könnt mir nicht entkommen." Sie schlüpften in einen offenen Raum und verschlossen ihn magisch. Nachdem sich James kurz umgesehen hatte, erkannte er den Lagerraum. Hier bewahrte Albus Dumbledore den Spiegel Nerhegeb auf, sie hatten ihn in zum Ende ihres vierten Schuljahr gefunden. Zuerst dachten sie es wäre ein kaputter magischer Spiegel, weil er verschiedene Dinge zeigte, aber niemals das eigene Spiegelbild. Doch dann hatte Remus ein wenig in der Bibliothek gestöbert und herausbekommen, dass er genau das zeigte, was man sich am meisten wünschte. Da hatte James auch zu verstehen gelernt, was es mit seinen Gefühlen zu Lily auf sich hatte. Denn er hatte sich gefragt, warum er nur sie im Spiegel sah. Er ging zum Spiegel und zog das Tuch herunter und was er nun sah ließ ihn stocken. Keine Lily lächelte ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen, sondern stattdessen sah er nur eine sumpfige Landschaft über die die späte Abendsonne unterging. „Hey Sirius, komm mal!", sagte er und sein Freund trat von hinten an ihn heran. „Was soll das, ist der Spiegel kaputt?", fragte er. Sirius sah also das gleiche wie er, dass war seltsam, normalerweise sah jeder etwas anders. „Was meist du, was hier am laufen ist?", fragte James und ging einen Schritt auf die neblige Landschaft zu. Sirius hielt ihm am Arm zurück und sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, doch wir sollten nicht näher treten, das ist nicht normal." James nickte und wollte sich vom Spiegel wegdrehen, als es plötzlich wie wild an der Tür klopfte: „Ich weiß, dass ihr da drinnen seid, glaubt mir, ihr werdet nicht entkommen." James drehte sich wieder zurück und sah in der Ferne der Landschaft einen Breiten nicht so hohen Turm auf einen Hügel stehen. Ein kleines Licht glomm auf halber Höhe des Turms. Sie standen einige Augenblicke still dann hörten sie wie die Tür brach, herein stürmte der sehr zornige Hausmeister. „Jetzt habe ich euch, ihr werdet beide Strafarbeiten bekommen." Er ging auf sie zu und die beiden dachten sich: ‚Dann kriegen wir halt Strafarbeiten, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.' Doch bevor Filch sie erreichen konnte erfasste sie plötzlich ein Sog und sie wurden nach hinten gerissen.

Filch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er sah wie die beiden Quälgeister in den Spiegel gezogen wurden. Er selbst wurde nicht erfasst und darum war er verdammt froh. Nachdem er sich von diesen Schock erholt hatte, ging er zum Spiegel und sah jedoch nichts in diesen magischen Etwas. Alles war trübe und zeigte nicht wie sonst ihn wie er zauber konnte. Er eilte aus dem Raum um sofort den Schulleiter vom Verschwinden zweier seiner Schüler zu berichten.

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr auch Lily vom Vorfall der vergangenen Nacht und obwohl sie James nie wirklich gemocht hatte, sorgte sie sich um ihren Kollegen. Sie fragte ihren Schulleiter was das zu bedeuten haben könnte? Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie in einem magischen Schloss lebten, doch eigentlich verschwanden keine Schüler spurlos in einem Spiegel. Sie hatte in einem persönlichen Gespräch mit ihrem Schulleiter die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Albus Dumbledore sah sie mit nachdenklichen Blick an: „Ich weiß es nicht, ich werde mit Filchs Erlaubnis seine Erinnerung an das Geschehen untersuchen und dann sehen wir weiter." Lily fragte ihn ob er schon seine Eltern informiert hätte? „Natürlich habe ich das getan, Euphemia und Fleamont sind sehr besorgt um James und Sirius." Lily nickte, sie wusste, dass Sirius Black seit dem sechsten Schuljahr bei den Potters lebte. Lily fragte noch wer den jetzt ihr Schulsprecherkollege sein solle: „Ich meine bis James wieder zurück kehrt?" Dumbledore grübelte einen Augenblick und sagte dann: „Ich ernenne mit sofortiger Wirkung Virginia O'Brien zu James Vertreterin. Sie ist aus Ravenclaw, ihr werdet gut zusammenarbeiten können." Lily dankte ihm und verabschiedete sich aus dem Büro vom Schulleiter. Sie ging zurück zu der Wohnung, die sie sich bis gestern mit James geteilt hatte und sah bereits die veränderten Farben ihres kleinen Wohnzimmers. Statt der goldenen Teppiche hingen nun an der linken Seite des Raumes blaue. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel an den Kamin und sah in die Flammen.

James landete auf feuchten Untergrund, es war auf einmal kalt und irgendwelche Viecher schwirrten um ihn herum. Er rappelte sich auf und sah sich um, er war nicht länger im Raum wo sie eben gerade von Filch gefunden worden waren, nein jetzt war er in eine Art Sumpf. Er vernahm auf einmal eine Stimme hinter sich, die er nur allzu gut kannte. „Wo sind wie hier?", fragte Sirius ihn. Noch nie war er so froh gewesen seinen besten Freund zu hören, als in dieser mysteriösen Situation. Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, die Umgebung sieht ein wenig so aus wie die im Spiegel, aber was das soll fragst du eindeutig den Falschen." Sirius sagte schlecht gelaunt: „Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt?" James dachte nach und griff dann in seine Tasche, er wollte schauen ob sie auf der Karte sehen konnte, ob Filch noch im leeren Klassenraum war, doch er fand das wertvolle Stück Pergament nicht. „Scheiße, ich wollte auf der Karte schauen ob Filch noch da ist, aber ich habe sie verloren." Sirius brach in Gelächter aus und sagte: „Erst verliere ich sie und jetzt auch noch du, hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir das nie passieren würde?" James sagte, dass sie erst einmal zurück nach Hogwarts müssten: „Dann können wir darüber scherzen, dass ich jetzt auch die Karte einmal verloren habe." Sirius stimmte ihm zu und schlug vor zurück vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren. „Ja, lass uns das tun", sagte James und beide drehten sich um sich selbst und wollten apparieren. Doch sie landeten nur auf dem Boden und James Kopf fiel in einen Tümpel. Er erhob sich und versuchte es nochmal, doch auch dieses Mal misslang ihm das Apparieren. Was war hier nur los, warum ging das nicht? War es auch hier verboten zu apparieren, wie in Hogwarts? Doch wo waren sie, er hatte zuerst angenommen, dass sie sich im verbotenen Wald befanden, doch er hatte nie davon gehört, dass so etwas im Wald existierte. Und er kannte sich im Wald gut aus, immerhin zog er einmal im Monat mit seinen Freunden in Tiergestalten durch ihn. Sirius hatte es noch mehrmals probiert, doch scheinbar ging es wirklich nicht. Nach dem vierten oder fünften Versuch stampfte er erzürnt auf und dachte dann aber einen Moment nach. James sah sich noch einmal um und bemerkte dann den selben Turm, den er schon im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. „Schau Sirius, das ist der Turm aus dem Spiegel." Der andere schwarzhaarige Junge sah in die Richtung und meinte: „Dann lass uns dahin gehen, oben beim Licht ist vielleicht jemand. Möglicherweise kann uns irgendjemand erklären, was hier gespielt wird." So machten sich die Jungen auf den Weg zum Turm.

Lily saß nun schon mehr als zwei Stunden am Kamin, sie wollte ihre neue Kollegin kennen lernen bevor sie sich schlafen legte. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und ein kleines Mädchen mit mittellangen dunkelblonden Haaren betrat die Wohnung. Sie ging auf Lily zu, die inzwischen aufgestanden war und stellte sich höflich vor: „Guten Abend, ich bin Virginia O'Brien." Lily sagte auch wie sie hieß und sagte: „Ich hoffe wir werden gut zusammen arbeiten." Die Neue sagte, dass sie davon ausgehe: „Ich bin nicht streitlustig, aber jetzt würde ich gerne ins Bett gehen, wir können morgen in Ruhe sprechen." Sie wünschte ihr noch eine gute Nacht und ging dann in James ehemaliges Zimmer. Auch Lily zog sich nun zum Schlafen zurück, heute war ein langer Tag und morgen würde auch viel Zutun sein.

Sie suchten sich einen Weg durch das sumpfartige Gebiet, doch sie kamen nur langsam voran. Schließlich hörten sie Schreie, auf der Turmspitze erlosch auf einmal das schwache Licht. Doch der spitze markerschütternde Schrei erklang erneut. Kurz nach dem zweiten Mal wo sie das bedrohliche Kreischen gehört hatten kamen weitere solche Schrei aus den andern Richtungen. James rief besorgt: „Das klingt nicht freundlich, wir sollten schauen ob wir helfen können." Sirius erwiderte: „Diese Schreie klingen nachdem was ich von einem Dementor erwarten würde, wenn er sprechen könnte." James lachte kurz bitter auf und eilte dann los, doch durch den Sumpf kamen sie immer noch nicht schneller voran. James fluchte laut und wirbelte im Kreis und verschwand. Er hatte versucht zur Turmspitze zu apparieren und es hatte scheinbar geklappt. Er landete auf allen Vieren auf der Spitze vom Turm, auf einer Seite standen fünf hagere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Sie alle waren mit langen Schwertern bewaffnet und gingen nun auf ihn zu. Er sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Was waren das für Typen und warum trugen sie Schwerter, waren die nicht längst veraltet. Früher haben Muggle mit solchen Dingern gekämpft doch das war lange her, das wusste selbst er. Er wich zunächst ein paar Schritte zurück, dann schleuderte er den ersten Schockzauber auf sie. Dieser zeigte jedoch keine erkennbare Wirkung, deshalb wollte er gerade den nächsten Zauber ausprobieren, als einer der Gestalten einzeln hervor trat und einen Dolch zog. Plötzlich drang etwas in seinen Geist ein und lähmte seinen Verstand, er fiel auf die Knie und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Die Gestalt kam zu ihm vor und stach ihn mit dem Dolch in die Brust. Er sackte zusammen und fiel in dunkle Träume.

Peregrin Tuk hatte in seinem Leben seiner Meinung nach schon einiges seltsames gesehen, doch die Flucht die er mit seinen Freunden jetzt durchmachte war schon reichlich abenteuerlich gewesen. Doch selbst auf dieser doch sehr interessanten Unternehmung war noch nie aus dem Nichts ein Junger Mensch erschienen und hatte gegen die Ringgeister wie Aragon sie genannt hatte, gekämpft. Überhaupt hatte er noch nie jemanden gegen sie kämpfen sehen. Dieser junge Mann war einfach so aufgetaucht und hatte seltsame Sachen gemacht. Es hatte ausgesehen wie Magie, doch dann wurde er von dem Ringgeist niedergestochen. Jetzt kamen sie auf ihn und seine Freunde zu und er bekam es mehr und mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Nun ging alles sehr schnell, Sam sprang auf und wollte sie abwehren, doch wurde zur Seite gestoßen und er und Merry landeten kurze Zeit später auch auf dem Boden. Pippin wollte sich erneut aufrichten um seinen Freund zu beschützen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Derselbe Geist der auch den merkwürdigen Menschen zu Boden brachte stach nun auch Frodo in den Oberkörper. Sein Freund, der zuvor den Ring von Bilbo angelegt hatte, riss diesen nun wieder vom Finger und tauchte wieder auf. Sofort stand er auf und kam gleichzeitig mit Sam beim schreienden Frodo an. Auf einmal geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal, zuerst kam Aragon endlich zurück und stürzte sich in den Kampf gegen die Ringgeister und zum andern tauchte plötzlich noch jemand aus dem Nichts auf und sah sich besorgt um. Als der zweite Fremde den am Boden liegenden Menschen sah, sprang er an dessen Seite und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Pippin wurde aus diesen Beobachtungen gerissen, als Sam ihn anfuhr: „Hilf mir mit der Wunde, schnell!" Er drehte sich sofort um und half Sam seinen guten Freund zu retten.

Der Kampf dauerte nun nicht mehr lange, es gelang Aragon die Ringgeister zu vertreiben. Als der letzte in der Nacht verschwunden war schrie Sam sofort um Hilfe: „Streicher, komm er wurde schwer verletzt." Der Hobbit deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Frodo. Aragon kniete sich neben ihn und begutachtete die Verletzung. Er stellte nüchtern fest, dass es sich hier um eine Wunde handelte die von einer Morgulklinge gerissen wurde: „Sie ist absolut tödlich, das einzige was ihn jetzt noch retten kann ist Elbenheilkunst, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal." Sam wollte gerade etwas sagen, als jemand heftig dazwischen fuhr: „Wer auch immer ihr seid, ihr müsst mir helfen." Der Waldläufer drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und zog sein Schwert. Pippin erkannte den jungen Mann, er war als zweiter aufgetaucht und scheinbar ein Freund von dem Verletzten. „Wer seit ihr?", fragte Aragon misstrauisch. Er wusste genau, dass hier keiner gewesen war, als er die Hobbits verlassen hatte um etwas zu jagen. Außerdem war dieser Wachposten schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr genutzt wurden. Der Fremde antwortete: „Ich bin Sirius Black und ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe, mein bester Freund liegt im Sterben und ...", er verstummte und sackte auf den Boden. Nun trat Pippin vor und sagte: „Der", er deutete auf den Verletzten Jungen „ist aufgetaucht als wir von den Ringgeistern umgeben waren und hat sofort angegriffen um sie zu vertreiben, dann wurde er von derselben Klinge getroffen, die auch Frodo verletzt hat." Er endete und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Aragon sah zwischen Pippin und den beiden Fremden hin und her und sagte dann: „Wenn er von einer Morgulklinge verletzt wurde, ist er schon so gut wie tot." Sirius trat vor und hatte nun sein Schwert direkt an seinem Hals: „Er hat versucht deine Leute zu schützen, also mach auch alles in deiner Macht stehende um ihn zu retten." Aragon sah ihn in die Augen, der Fremde konnte keine zwanzig Jahre alt sein, wie sollte so jemand alleine in der Wildnis überleben. Er steckte also langsam sein Schwert zurück und sagte: „Ich kann nichts versprechen, doch ich werde versuchen auch ihn zu retten." Sirius dankte ihm und fragte dann: „Eine Sache würde mich interessieren, warum trägst du ein Schwert?" Aragon schien diese Frage sehr irritierend zu finden, denn er antwortete: „Es ist eine gefährliche Gegend, und auch wenn Orks in diesen Teil von Mittelerde selten sind, gibt es viele Gefahren hier." Sirius guckte ihn an als wäre er ein Auto, dies sah Aragon jedoch nicht und nur Pippin und Merry tauschten kurze Blicke. „Du trägst deinen Freund, ich nehme Frodo", sagte Aragon und hob den verletzten Hobbit hoch. Sirius stöhnte bei der Vorstellung James ohne Hilfe von Magie zu tragen, doch er hielt es für besser erst einmal auf das Wirken von Zauber zu verzichten, dieser Typ sah aus wie ein Muggle und die kleinen Gestalten waren entweder Kinder oder Zwerge. Er hievte James also hoch und folgte den andern vom Turm herunter. 


	2. Kapitel 2: Bruchtal

**Kapitel 2: Bruchtal**

Sie kamen nur sehr langsam voran, weil zwei von ihnen schwer zu tragen hatten. Zwar kam Aragon mit Frodo besser zurecht, als Sirius mit James, weil der Größenunterschied bei ihnen deutlich größer war. Sie gingen gerade durch ebenes Gelände, als sich Pippin zu Sirius gesellte. Er ging zunächst schweigend neben ihm her, dann fragte er ihn: „Woher kommt ihr eigentlich?" Sirius zögerte, was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er nahm nicht an, dass diese Leute Hogwarts kannten. Um genau zu sein wusste er nicht einmal, wo auf der Welt sie waren und warum er nicht zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren konnte. Schließlich sagte er: „Wir kommen aus England."

„Wo liegt denn das?", fragte Pippin.

Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an und wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er räusperte sich und meinte dann: „England ist ein Teil von Großbritannien." Pippin schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen. Sirius begann an der Intelligenz des kleinen Mannes zu zweifeln, wie konnte man noch nie von Großbritannien gehört haben? Er sah zur Seite und sagte dann: „Großbritannien, die große Insel westlich vom europäischen Kontinent, du weiß schon?" Er hoffte, ihm endlich begreiflich gemacht zu haben, was er meinte. Pippin jedoch sah immer noch verwirrt aus.

„Ich glaube du kommst von weit weg, ich habe noch nie von diesem Kontinent gehört. Er muss weit weg von Mittelerde liegen", sagte er und verfiel dann in Schweigen. Sirius fragte sich, wovon er da redete, was sollte dieses Mittelerde sein? War er etwa komplett bescheuert oder wo befand er sich?

Am Abend kamen sie zur drei sehr merkwürdigen Statuen, sie sahen ein wenig wie versteinerte Trolle aus, doch eigentlich waren sie dafür zu groß. Aragon sagte: „Hier machen wir Rast für die Nacht, ruht euch aus." Der Krieger setzte sich auf einen Stein und trank etwas aus einem Schlauch. Sirius sah nach seinem besten Freund und stellte erschüttertet fest, dass James ganz kalt geworden war. „Aragorn, schnell", er sah zum Krieger: „Mein Freund ist ganz kalt, was passiert mit ihm?"

„Er gleitet in die Schattenwelt über und wird eines Tages genauso sein wie die Nazgul."

„Was? Schattenwelt? Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sam, der gerade Frodos Stirn gefühlt hatte, sprang auf und kam zu ihnen. Er weinte fast.

„Aragorn, kannst du denn nichts für ihn tun?"

Aragon dachte einen Moment nach und fragte Sam dann ob er Athelas kenne und mit ihm nach dem Heilkraut suchen könne. Sam fragte nach: „Athelas?" Aragon fragte ob er es vielleicht als Königskraut kenne und da nickte Sam und zusammen gingen sie in den Wald um es zu suchen. Pippin setzte sich zu Sirius und fragte höflich: „Wie heißt dein Freund?" Sirius antwortete ihm: „Das ist James Potter. Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Peregrin Tuk, aber du kannst mich auch Pippin nennen."

Sam und Aragorn blieben einige Zeit im Wald und als sie wiederkamen, zerkaute Aragon ein wenig von dem Kraut und tat es auf die Wunden von beiden Verletzten. Kurze Zeit später fragte Pippin: „Wie seit ihr aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, war das Magie? Seid ihr Zauberer?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade eine Ausrede erfinden, als sich einer der anderen beiden Hobbits auch zu ihm setzte und sagte: „Ich habe genau gesehen, wie dein Freund einen Lichtblitz auf einen der Ringgeister geschleudert hat. Was war das?" Auch Aragon sah zu ihnen herüber und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sirius fühlte sich bedrängt und sagte schließlich, weil er keine andere Wahl mehr sah: „Ihr habt richtig gesehen und vermutet, ich bin ein Zauberer." Er zeigte jetzt auf James und fügte hinzu: „Und mein Freund hier ist auch einer". Alle drei Hobbits und der Mensch sahen ihn überrascht an, dann lachte Aragon auf und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass es zur Zeit nur fünf Zauberer gibt, und alle sind sehr sehr alt, ihr seit also keine Zauberer." Sirius lächelte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, dann schwang er diesen und beschwor ein Feuer auf den Boden ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war auf einmal totenstill, alle sahen ihn entgeistert an. Aragon fasste sich zuerst wieder und sagte dann: „Ich muss dich unbedingt zu Gandalf bringen, er muss entscheiden, ob man euch trauen kann."

Einige Stunden später zogen sie bereits weiter, Sirius nicht weniger müde als vorher. Er konnte im Freien einfach nicht schlafen. Er hätte sich ja zum Hund verwandelt, doch er dachte, dass ein bisschen zu viel für seine Begleiter wäre. Er war gespannt, was er von diesem Gandalf erfahren würde.

Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als sie von jemanden gefunden wurden. Es war kein Ringgeist, sondern eine junge hübsche Frau, die vom Pferd stieg und sich in einer fremden Sprache mit Aragon unterhielt. Die Frau war schlank und hatte dunkles glattes Haar. Sirius fragte Pippin was sie da redeten, doch dieser sagte nur: „Das ist Elbisch, ich verstehe es nicht." Sirius hatte inzwischen auch erfahren, wie die andern hießen, doch keiner konnte ihn sagen was Aragorn und die Frau redeten. So setzte er sich zu Pippin, den einzigen von den Hobbits, den er halbwegs sympathisch fand. „Hast du schon einmal eine so hübsche Frau gesehen?", fragte er und deutete auf die Elbin. Pippin sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Elben sind ein wirklich schönes Volk, selbst die Männer sind wohlgeformt und schon so mancher Mann hat sie für Frauen gehalten." Sirius nickte und ahnte, dass er aus einen ganz einfachen Grund nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren konnte: Er befand sich in einer anderen Welt. Es klang seltsam, doch keine der Sachen die er erwähnt hatte, kannte jemand von hier. Natürlich könnte Pippin auch einfach nicht so klug sein, doch anderseits wusste er was die beiden da für eine Sprache sprachen und die Frau sah tatsächlich nicht wie ein Mensch aus. Sie hatte spitze Ohren und anscheinend trug man hier noch Schwerter, alles sprach dafür, dass er sich in einem Paralleluniversum aufhielt. Diese Vorstellung erschreckte ihn weniger als er erwartet hatte, doch ganz einfach zu glauben war es auch nicht. Nach einem scheinbar endlosen Gespräch kam Aragon auf die kleine Gruppe zu und sagte in der normalen Sprache: „Das ist Arwen, sie wird Frodo mit sich nehmen. Leider kann sie nur ihn transportieren, das bedeutet, dass dein Freund es nicht schaffen wird, es tut mir Leid." Sirius wurde bleich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Pippin zu Wort. „Kannst du dich nicht mit ihm weg zaubern, so wie es du auf dem Turm gemacht hast?" Sirius sank auf die Knie und sagte dann: „Ich kann mich nicht an Orte teleportieren, wo ich noch nie zuvor gewesen bin. Man muss sich den Ort exakt vorstellen können, sonst kann es übel ausgehen." Arwen fragte nun auch in der normalen Sprache: „Aragon, was meint dieser Junge, wie kann er sich teleportieren?" Pippin erklärte ihr in kurzen Worten, was er gesehen hatte. Arwen ging nun zu dem am Boden knienden Jungen, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihm ein Gefühl von Bruchtal zu geben, damit er eine Vorstellung von dem Ort bekam, zu dem er sollte. Sirius schloss die Augen und nahm die Eindrücke vom entfernten Rauschen von Wasserfälle und dem Gesang von Elben in sich auf. Die Elbenfrau stand wieder auf und betrachtete den Jungen. Dann ging sie zurück zu Aragon und flüsterte ihn etwas auf Elbisch zu, was dazu führte, dass er die Stirn runzelte. Sirius stand auf und sagte, dass er es versuchen werde: „Zu wem soll ich gehen, wenn ich dort ankomme?", fragte er die Frau. Sie sagte, dass er zu ihren Vater müsse, nur er könnte die Verletzung vielleicht heilen. „Man wird dir dort helfen, wenn du einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchst". Sie fügte einige Augenblicke später hinzu: „So etwas sieht man dort wirklich selten." Sirius ging zu seinem verletzten Freund und richtete ihn auf. James stand auf wackligen Beinen und konnte nur dank Sirius überhaupt stehen. Dieser drehte sich nun um sich selbst und verschwand.

Sirius landete auf einem Steinboden und legte zuerst James auf den Boden und sah sich dann um. Er befand sich in einem größeren Raum, der voller Bücherregale war. Es sah ein wenig so aus wie die Bibliothek in Hogwarts, nur kleiner und es gab viel mehr Schriftrollen. Er stand auf und rief laut um Hilfe, einige Augenblicke später kam ein Mann zu ihm und sah ihn verwundert an. Sirius dachte nicht daran, wie er auf ihn wirkte und sagte sofort: „Er ist verletzt, irgendeine Morgulklinge hat ihn verwundet!" Der Mann rief in einer fremden Sprache etwas und kurz darauf erschienen Wachen, die ihn mit sich nahmen. Er schrie: „Er braucht sofort Hilfe, Aragon hat gesagt, dass die Wunde absolut tödlich ist." Er war nun außer Hörweite des Raumes in dem er aufgetaucht war. Die Wachen brachten ihn in einen Raum und schlossen diesen hinter ihm ab.

 _James befand sich in einem kahlen und finsteren Raum, er konnte alles scharf erkennen, obwohl er keine Brille trug. An den Wänden hingen Ketten und nur durch ein schmales vergittertes Fenster drang ein spärliches Licht in den Raum. Er versuchte hinaus zu sehen, doch er konnte das Fenster nicht erreichen, es war zu hoch. Es gab sonst nur einen Weg hinaus und das war die eiserne Tür, die nicht gerade verlockend aussah. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah in den dahinterliegenden Gang. Alles war auch hier nur sehr leicht beleuchtet, es hingen lediglich einige Fackeln an den Wänden. James trat unsicher hinaus. Wo war er hier überhaupt? Sah so das aus, was nach dem Sterben kam? Er hatte sich bisher nie wirklich mit dem Tod beschäftigt, weil noch nie jemand gestorben war, der im nahe stand. Er ging den dunklen Gang entlang und kam schließlich zu einer weiteren Tür. Er wollte diese ebenfalls vorsichtig öffnen, doch auf einmal flog sie auf und er konnte sehen, dass er sich offenbar in einem Turm befand. In der Ferne konnte er einen weiteren, sehr großen und bedrohlichen Turm erkennen. Auf der Spitze war ein großes Feuerauge, das sich ihm jetzt zuwandte. Er wollte zurück gehen, doch er konnte es nicht und nun wurde er quasi angezogen und flog durch die Luft auf das Auge zu. Eine Stimme sprach in seinem Kopf zu ihm, er verstand aber nichts von dem was sie sagte. Doch sie klang nicht freundlicher als Lily, wenn sie ihn abwies. Kurz bevor er das lodernde Auge erreichte, wurde alles um ihn herum plötzlich hell._

Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, dass er dies konnte bedeutete wohl, dass er noch nicht tot war. Doch das Bett fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so hatte er es gar nicht in Erinnerung. James sah zum Fenster und stellte fest, dass es bereits Tag war. Die Sonne schien herein und erhellte das Zimmer. Alles schien ihm fremd und eigenartig. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er hier hin gekommen war. Waren er und Sirius nicht auf der Flucht vor Filch durch einen Spiegel hierher gekommen? Doch, sie waren in einem Sumpf aufgetaucht und hatten dann Schreie gehört. Dann war da war dieser Turm, er war appariert und hatte gegen merkwürdige Wesen gekämpft. Etwas schmerzte auf einmal in seiner Brust und er sprühte erneut den Stich des Schwertes, dass ihn durchdrang. Bei diesen Erinnerungen schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Verletzungen durch seinen Lieblingssport bekommen, doch so etwas war neu für ihn.

Kurze Zeit später kam jemand zu ihm und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sein Bett. Es war eine zierliche Gestalt. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um sie besser sehen zu können und stellte fest, dass es eine hübsche junge Frau war. Sie konnte nicht viel älter als er sein, vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig, aber nicht älter. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile und sah dann, dass sie spitze Ohren hatte und zwar sehr auffällige. Er öffnete gerade den Mund, als noch jemand hereinkam und sagte: „Tebrindra, du kannst jetzt gehen, ich will mit ihm reden." Die junge Frau verschwand und stattdessen setzte sich ein Mann mittleren Alters zu ihm. Er hatte ebenso wie die Frau hohe Wangenknochen und sah ziemlich weise aus. Er hatte einige Falten im Gesicht und wirkte sehr besorgt. Bestimmt hatte er viel erlebt.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Mann und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. James wusste nicht so genau was er antworten sollte. „Ich bin James Potter", sagte er deshalb nur. Der Mann nickte und sagte: „Und woher kommst du?" James erzählte, dass er aus London in England kam. Der Mann nickte und sagt dann: „Ich habe bereits mit deinem Freund gesprochen und er hat mir gesagt, dass ihr wohl aus einer anderen Welt stammt. Das mag für dich merkwürdig klingen und glaub mir, ich finde es auch seltsam, aber auch Gandalf kann es sich nicht anders erklären." James sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt und , worauf der Mann lächelte.

„Ich schicke dir jetzt Sirius herein, dem glaubst du vielleicht."

Der Mann verließ jetzt wieder den Raum und kurz nach ihm kam tatsächlich sein bester Freund herein. Er setzte sich dort hin, wo zuvor die Frau gesessen hatte und sah James besorgt an. „Ich hatte furchtbare Sorgen, dass diese Wunde dich töten würde", fing er an und fragte ihn dann wie es ihm ging? James sagte, dass seine Brust schmerzen würde, sobald er sich bewegte: „Ansonsten ist alles gut". Er schwieg einen Moment: „Bitte sage mir, dass dieser Typ von eben völlig verrückt ist, und verrate mir wo wir sind." Sirius lächelte leicht und entgegnete, dass Elrond auf keinen Fall verrückt sei: „Er ist einer der Weisesten von ganz Mittelerde, zumindest haben das alle behautet, die ich bisher getroffen habe." James sah ihn verdattert an und als sein bester Freund dies bemerkte entschuldigte er sich: „Er hat recht, wir sind durch den Spiegel wohl in diese seltsame Welt geraten. Erinnerst du dich an den Turm, zu dem du appariert bist?" Der liegende Junge nickte und versuchte derweil, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die er bisher bekommen hatte. Sirius fuhr fort: „Wir haben doch zuerst versucht zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, doch das hat nicht funktioniert, weil wir in einer anderen Welt sind. Denn das Apparieren zum Turm hat geklappt, verstehst du?" James schüttelte den Kopf: „Man kann nicht über beliebig große Distanzen apparieren, wir könnten auch auf der anderen Seite der Erde sein und hätten auch so nicht zurück apparieren können." Sirius nickte und sagte: „Das habe ich auch zuerst gedacht, doch niemand hier kennt Europa, Großbritannien oder England, selbst Elrond nicht und der ist sehr weise und alt." James schloss die Augen und fragte dann: „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Sirius sagte, dass dies eine gute Frage sei. „Wo ist eigentlich mein Zauberstab?" Sirius blickte nun düster drein und teilte ihm mit, dass der gerade von Elrond und Gandalf untersucht wurde. „Sie trauen uns noch nicht so ganz und denken wir könnten ihnen Schaden zufügen. Sie haben wohl schwere eigene Probleme." Beide schwiegen einen Moment, dann kam der Mann von zuvor wieder herein und sagte zu ihnen: „Weder Gandalf noch ich können mit euren Stäben etwas anfangen, sie scheinen nur bei euch Wirkung zu zeigen." Sirius fragte: „Können wir sie dann wiederbekommen?" Elrond schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir müssen erst sichergehen, dass wir euch trauen können, hier könnte bald ein schwerer Krieg ausbrechen und da müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein."

„Wir sind keine Diener eures Feindes, Herr Elrond", sagte James höflich und sah ihn an: „Wir stammen aus einer Welt, in der schon ein Krieg ausgebrochen ist, ein dunkler Zauberer bedroht die Gesellschaft und sammelt seine Diener um sich." Er richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und saß nun angelehnt an der Wand in seinem Bett: „Wenn wir können, werden wir euch unterstützen, um eure Welt vor der Bedrohung zu schützen, die sich erhebt." Elrond sah ihn an und es war einen Augenblick still, dann sagte er: „Wir werden sehen, erholt euch zuerst." Der Mann verließ den Raum und James sank erschöpft von der Anstrengung zurück in die Kissen und Sirius sagte nur: „Du bist erstaunlich überzeugend und ernsthaft, das kommt bestimmt von Lily, du wolltest sie beeindrucken und hast dich geändert, du bist erwachsen geworden." James lachte auf und nickte, wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius recht.


	3. Kapitel 3: Der Aufbruch

**Kapitel 3: Der Aufbruch**

Einige Tage nach dem James aufgewacht war, saßen er und Sirius auf einer Bank in einem Garten und redeten miteinander. „Wann glaubst du bekommen wir unsere Zauberstäbe zurück?" Sirius sah in den Wolken verhangenen Himmel und schwieg. Für James war das Antwort genug. Es würde wohl solange dauern, bis sich Gandalf und Elrond einig waren, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausging. „Zu schade, dass sie den Tarnumhang auch haben, wir hätten uns unsere Zauberstäbe sonst einfach holen können", murrte Sirius. „Das wäre aber nicht besonders klug, wir wollen ihnen doch zeigen, dass wir auf ihrer Seite sind." James grinste auf einmal: „Immerhin haben sie uns die Zwei-Wege-Spiegel nicht abgenommen, sie dachten wohl es wären einfach nur Spiegel." Sein bester Freund nickte grimmig: „Da hast du recht, immerhin haben wir die Spiegel." Die beiden saßen noch eine Weile im Garten, dann kam ein Elb zu ihnen und teilte ihnen mit, dass Elrond sie erwarte.

„Wo sollen wir ihn treffen?" Sirius Frage wurde dadurch beantwortet, dass Gandalf zu ihnen trat. Er war wohl vorbeigekommen und hatte die Frage gehört. „Ich werde sie hinbringen, Mianth, du kannst gehen." Der Elb war wohl froh, dass ihm es erspart blieb, die Fremden zu begleiten. Gandalf wandte sich an die beiden Jugendlichen, in den Moment als der Elb verschwunden war. „Ich werde euch mitnehmen." Sirius und James folgten ihm und während sie über eine elegante Brücke gingen, bemerkte Gandalf, dass es extrem seltsam sei, dass so etwas geschah. „Mit seltsam meinen Sie wohl unser Auftauchen, oder?"

Gandalf nickte James zu und sagte: „Ich bin sehr alt, und habe etwas wie das noch nie gesehen." Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „In keinem Buch und in keiner Geschichte, die mir bekannt ist, sind aus dem Nichts Menschen erschienen, die mit kleinen Stöckern zaubern konnten." „Uns geht es ähnlich, wir sind ebenso verwirrt wie ihr." Der alte Zauberer nickte. Kurz nach diesem Gespräch kamen sie in eine Runde von vielen Menschen, Elben und sogar Zwergen. Auch Frodo war anwesend. Als James und Sirius in den Kreis aus Stühlen traten, wurden sie von allen angestarrt. Nur Frodo, Elrond und Gandalf richteten ihren Blick bewusst wo anders hin. James vermutete, dass sie ihnen die Situation nicht noch unangenehmer machen wollten.

Elrond erhob sich einige Augenblicke nach dem Ankommen von James und Sirius und gebot den Anwesenden, ihm zuzuhören. „Ich heiße euch alle herzlich willkommen, ihr wisst sicherlich warum wir uns hier versammelt haben." Er sah in die Gesichter der Anwesenden und bat Frodo dann, den Ring auf einen Sockel in der Mitte der Runde zu legen. Dieser tat dies und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz neben Gandalf. „Ähm, ich will ungern dazwischenreden, doch wo sollen wir uns hinsetzen?" Die Aufmerksamkeit der Runde wandte sich wieder an Sirius, Elrond winkte einem Elben zu und dieser brachte schnell zwei weitere Stühle.

Als sich die beiden gesetzt hatten, fuhr Elrond fort und erzählte allen die Geschichte der Entstehung des Einen Rings. „Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu zerstören, ist es ihn in die feurigen Gluten zu werfen, in denen er erschaffen wurde." An dieser Stelle stand ein Menschenkrieger auf und sagte: „Wir dürfen ihn nicht zerstören, er ist ein Geschenk an die Feinde Mordors, lasst uns den Ring gegen ihn einsetzen." James hielt das für keine gute Idee, er wusste nicht warum, doch verschaffte ihm der Ring ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war fast so als würde er zu ihm sprechen, etwas Böses lag auf ihm, dass konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Er erhob sich, um seine Sorge auszusprechen. Bevor er jedoch zu Wort kommen konnte, sagte Aragorn: „Du kannst ihn nicht nutzen, keiner von uns kann ihn nutzen. Der Ring antwortet nur auf Sauron, er ist sein einziger Herr." Der Krieger blickte zwischen Aragorn und James hin und her. Dann drehte er sich zu Aragorn und fragte ihn: „Und was will ein Waldläufer von solchen Sachen verstehen?" Nun stand einer der Elben auf: „Das ist kein einfacher Waldläufer, das ist Aragon Arathrons Sohn, du schuldest ihm Gefolgschaft."

Doch bevor der Krieger mit dem weißen Baum auf der Brust etwas erwidern konnte, fragte Elrond James, warum er aufgestanden war. „Willst du etwas sagen?" James nickte und obwohl er es gewohnt war, vor vielen Leuten zu sprechen, machte es ihn ein wenig nervös hier vorzutreten und vor diesen Menschen und anderen Völkern zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte Aragorn nur zustimmen, der Ring kann nicht genutzt werden, um Gutes zu vollbringen. Denn obwohl ich heute zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört habe und es für die meisten von euch seltsam klingen mag, nehme ich eine dunkle Art der Magie war." Er sah zu Gandalf und fügte hinzu: „Ich würde den Ring am liebsten sehr weit weg von mir wissen." Danach setzte er sich wieder, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und die meisten von ihnen dachten wohl: _Was kann ein solcher Jüngling von Magie und dergleichen wissen?_ Doch Elrond und Gandalf schienen ihn verstanden zu haben.

Einige Augenblicke später meldete sich der selbe Mensch von eben zu Wort und verlangte zu wissen, wer dieser Kanbe sei? „Ich dachte nur wichtige Persönlichkeiten wären eingeladen." Auch die anderen schienen mehr über die beiden wissen zu wollen, das konnte man daran erkennen, dass einer der Zwerge etwas murmelte, was man so in dieser Halle noch nie gehört hatte. James grinste Sirius zu und murmelte so leise, dass nur er es verstehen konnte: „Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht vor drei Jahren in diese Welt gestolpert sind, damals hätten wir sicherlich mehr Schwierigkeiten gehabt." Sein Freund nickte und stimmte ihm zu.

Elrond verschaffte sich mit einer Handgeste Gehör und erzählte den Anwesenden, woher James und Sirius kamen. Er sagte: „Im Moment stellen sie keine Gefahr dar und James wurde genau wie Frodo von den Nazgul angegriffen. Er ist also kein Diener Saurons." Das leuchtete den meisten ein, doch der Menschenkrieger blickte die beiden weiterhin finster an. Elrond sagte nun, dass einer der Anwesenden den Ring bis zum Schicksalsberg tragen und ihn dann hinein werfen müsse. Daruüber entbrannte ein Streit, fast alle standen und schimpften auf den Nächstbesten ein. Selbst Sirius war aufgesprungen und versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen. James dachte für einen Moment er sei der einzige, der noch saß, doch dann entdeckte er Frodo. Er hörte immer noch die leisen Stimmen, von denen er vermutete, dass sie von der dunklen Aura des Ringes kamen. Sie flüsterten in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand.

Plötzlich stand Frodo auf und sagte laut: „Ich mache es, ich trage den Ring nach Mordor. Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß." Der Streit verstummte und alle blickten ihn an, Gandalf ging zu ihm und sagte, dass er ihn begleiten werde. Dann traten nacheinander Aragon und je ein Elb und ein Zwerg vor. Auch der Krieger trat vor: „Wenn das wirklich der Wille des Rates ist, wird Gondor die Sache unterstützen." Er wandte sich an Frodo und sagte: „Ich Boromir Sohn Gondors werde dich schützen." Nun stand James auf und ging zu Elrond: „Meister Elrond, ich erbitte Erlaubnis Frodo ebenfalls begleiten zu dürfen, denn wie ihr richtig festgestellt habt, sind wir keine Diener Saurons und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir helfen können."

Elrond schloss die Augen und schien nachzudenken. Derweil fuhr James fort: „Wir können zaubern, dass sollte hilfreich sein." Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als Gandalf sich zu Wort meldete: „Ich denke, es wäre falsch ihnen die Möglichkeit zu nehmen sich nützlich zu machen." Elrond schien noch mehr als das offen Gesagte aus seinen Worten zu vernehmen, er nickte und sagte: „Wenn du so denkst Mithrandir, so sei es." Er wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu verkünden, als jemand hinter einen Busch hervor trat und zu der Gruppe gerannt kam. „Mr. Frodo geht nirgends ohne mich hin." Elrond schien es fast erwartet zu haben, dass Sam der geheimen Sitzung beiwohnen würde, doch als dann auch noch Merry und Pippin angerannt kamen, senkten sich seine Augenbrauen kurz. Doch dieser Hauch an Ärger war schnell wieder vorbei und er sagte feierlich: „Neun … ähm elf Gefährten, ihr sollt die Gemeinschaft des Ringes sein."

Seit dem Tage der Gründung der Gemeinschaft des Ringes waren einige Tage vergangen, in welchen Vorbereitungen für die Reise getroffen wurden. James saß auf einer Bank im Garten und war froh, dass er wieder seinen Zauberstab im Umhang fühlte. Elrond hatte ihm diesen vor einigen Stunden wiedergegeben. Er hatte ihn aber gesagt, dass er niemandem außer einer gewissen Galadriel von seinen Fähigkeiten erzählen durfte. „Zaubere nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss, oder wenn nur deine Mitgefährten anwesend sind", hatte er gesagt. Er hatte auch seinen Tarnumhang wieder erhalten und auch darüber war er ungemein froh. Sirius setzte sich auf einmal neben ihn und sagte: „Da sind wir aber mal wieder in etwas reingeraten, oder?" James nickte: „Ich hoffe nur, dass wir auch wieder rauskommen." Er lächelte und fuhr fort: „Wie soll Lily sonst jemals glücklich werden?"

In den nächsten Tagen wurden Vorbereitungen getroffen und Pläne erstellt. Na gut, eigentlich machten das vor allem Elrond und Gandalf, manchmal war auch Aragorn dabei, doch ansonsten eigentlich keiner. James nutzte die Zeit, um die anderen aus der Gruppe besser kennen zu lernen. Sirius, der zumindest die Hobbits schon ein wenig kannte, machte auch seinen Freund mit ihnen bekannt. Gerade lauschte James einem Streit zwischen dem Zwerg Gimli und dem Elben Legolas, es ging wohl im Groben um die Frage ob man einem Elben mehr als einem Zwergen trauen sollte. Da James nicht die Geschichte dahinter kannte, wollte er sich eigentlich nicht einmischen, doch waren dies die letzten beiden, mit denen er noch nicht geredet hatte.

Er seufzte also und machte mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam, sofort hörten die beiden mit ihrer Diskussion auf und betrachteten den Neuankömmling. „Ich unterbreche die freundliche Auseinandersetzung nur ungern, doch ich wollte mit euch reden." Legolas musterte ihn: „Du bist seltsam, du kommst von einem Ort den keiner kennt, nicht einmal Gandalf und Elrond scheinen das zu verstehen, wirst von den meisten hier nicht ernst genommen oder gar verlacht und trotzdem trittst du ruhig und selbstbewusst auf." Gimli sah ihn noch grimmiger an als Boromir und sagte mit verengten Augen: „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass du aus einer ‚anderen Welt' kommst, das ist lachlaft."

James schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Ich wirke vielleicht gelassen und selbstbewusst, doch ich bin es nicht, jedenfalls nicht hier. Da wo ich herkomme, in der ‚anderen Welt', wie Gimli sie genannt hat, bin ich cooler und vielleicht sogar arrogant, aber hier weiß ich nicht, was mich als nächstes erwartet." Um jetzt nichts falsches zu sagen, schwieg er lieber kurz und dachte über seine nächsten Worte noch einmal nach.

Schließlich sagte er: „Ich versuche nur meine Begleiter besser kennen zu lernen, immerhin werden wir wahrscheinlich zusammen kämpfen und so manche brenzlige Situation meistern müssen." Legolas schien dies einzuleuchten, doch Gimli murrte nur unwirsch. „Wir werden ja sehen, wie ihr euch in einem echtem Kampf schlagt, darauf freue ich mich schon." Nach dieser Ankündigung stapfte der Zwerg davon und murmelte Sachen in seinen Bart, die James nicht verstand. „Auch wenn ich nicht zu denen gehört habe, die denken, dass ihr zu nichts taugt, habe auch ich Zweifel, doch gleichzeitig bin ich gespannt ob ihr wirklich zaubern könnt." Legolas wandte sich zum gehen, sagte aber noch: „Wir sehen uns."

Als der Elb verschwunden war, kam Gandalf zu ihm und bat in mitzukommen. „Bevor wir morgen aufbrechen, möchte ich noch einmal mit dir und Sirius sprechen." James erkundete sich, was es zu besprechen gebe. „Ich möchte von euch wissen, was ihr könnt und wie ich euch am besten einsetzen kann." Sie kamen nach nur wenigen Minuten in einen Raum, wo auch schon sein bester Freund wartete. Gandalf setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und musterte sie eindringlich. „Zeigt mir bitte einige eurer Zauber." James zog seinen Stab und vollführte einige Zauber, von Schwebezauber bis kleineren Verwandlungen. Gandalf fragte ihn ob er in der Lage sei Nahrung heraufzubeschwören? „Nein, leider ist das nicht möglich", antwortete James.

Nachdem sich Gandalf ein Bild von den Zaubern gemacht hatte, fragte er ob sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fähigkeiten hatten? Sirius und James sahen sich kurz an, dann nickte James und erzählte, dass sowohl er als auch sein Freund sich bewusst in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Gandalf sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann, er schien nachdenklich. Er zündete sich eine Pfeife an und gab ihnen dann den Rat, dies wirklich nur im Notfall zu tun: „Das könnte selbst eure Gefährten sehr verwirren, nutzt diese Gabe nur im Notfall." James und Sirius nickten und danach entließ sie der alte Mann.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle früh auf und versammelten sich an der Brücke die aus Bruchtal hinaus führte. Elrond trat vor und sagte: „Möge der gute Wille der Elben, der Menschen und aller freien Völker Mittelerdes euch begleiten." James folgte hierauf den anderen, die Frodo hinterher gingen. Am Ende der Brücke fragte Frodo Gandalf: „Mordor? Gandalf, liegt das links oder rechts?"

Gandalf lächelte und sagte: „Links."


	4. Kapitel 4: Wo ist Lily?

Kapitel 4: Wo ist Lily?

Lily wachte in der Nacht zum 23. Dezember aus einem Alptraum auf. Sie streckte sich und stand dann auf. Draußen war es noch dunkel, also setzte sie sich in ihre Fensterbank und sah hinaus. In ihrem Traum war sie im verbotenen Wald gewesen und hatte irgendetwas in ihrer Nähe gespürt. Sie hatte es nicht sehen können, doch plötzlich hatte ein entsetzlicher Schrei die Nacht zerschnitten, wie ein heißes Messer den Schnee. Er war grell und heiser. Ihre Knie zitterten schon bei der bloßen Erinnerung. Auch hatte sie ein Gefühl gehabt, als hätte jemand zu ihr gesprochen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die Worte erinnern, hatte sie sie überhaupt verstanden? Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie unglaublich erleichtert war, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Lilys müder Blick richtete sich auf den Waldrand, wo sie für einen Moment gedacht hatte, etwas gesehen zu haben. Im Gedanken immer noch halb bei ihrem Traum, war dies ein Schock. Doch als sie genauer hinsah, war da nichts. Sie sah noch eine Weile zum Wald, doch nichts tauchte auf. Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Bett und legte sich hin, hoffentlich würde sie nun ruhig bis zum Frühstück schlafen können.

 _Sie ging mit wunden Füßen durch den Wald, alles um sie herum war dunkel und sie konnte keine drei Meter weit sehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier draußen suchte, doch es musste schon etwas wichtiges sein, sonst wäre sie doch nie bei Nacht so weit weg von Hogwarts. Der Pfad vor ihr wurde enger und auch dunkler, sie tastete nach den Bäumen, um einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden. Sie sah nach oben und konnte zwischen den Baumwipfeln ein Stück des Mondes sehen. Es wirkte so friedlich und ruhig._

Doch auf einmal durchriss ein Schrei die frühen Morgenstunden und Lily fuhr aus ihrem Traum hoch und sah sich entsetzt um. Es war derselbe Schrei wie in ihrem ersten Traum heute Nacht. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Fenster, sie sah jedoch nichts. Inzwischen war es schon ein wenig heller. Sie blieb am Fenster sitzen und suchte die Ränder des verbotenen Waldes nach Bewegungen ab, doch es war nun wieder selig still. Schließlich trottete sie in das kleine Wohnzimmer der Schulsprecher und machte Feuer im Kamin.

„Guten Morgen, wurdest du auch von diesem Schrei geweckt?" Lily sah auf und nickte Virginia zu. „Ja, es klingt wie eine grausame Mischung aus dem Kreischen der Alraunen und dem Röcheln von Dementoren." Virginia schmunzelte über diesen Vergleich und setzte sich neben Lily. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass es zu einer Mischung im genetischen Sinne gekommen ist." Nun musste Lily laut lachen, dass war aber auch eine absurde Vorstellung. Zusammen saßen die beiden Mädchen am Kamin und entspannten sich noch ein wenig, dann gingen sie zum Frühstück. Am Gryffindor Tisch erzählten viele einander von merkwürdigen Träumen. Auch erwähnten einige Schreie, die sie gehört zu haben glaubten. Manch einer sagte: „Das habe ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet, ich war noch sehr müde", andere meinten aber sie hätten den Schrei ganz sicher zu einen Zeitpunkt gehört, bei welchen eine Verwechslung mit einem Traum ausgeschlossen gewesen sei.

Während eines kleinen Spaziergang am Nachmittag versuchte sie auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, schließlich konnte sie im Moment sowieso nichts machen. Außerdem musste sie heute noch einmal nach Hogsmeade, um Geschenke zu kaufen. Zum Glück durften sie in den Ferien jeden Tag ins Dorf. Das erleichterte die Suche nach Geschenken ungemein. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf Weihnachten, es war ihr Lieblingsfest. Gerade ging sie am Wald entlang, und obwohl alles friedlich und ruhig war, hatte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Immer wieder war ihr so als würde sie merkwürdige Geräusche hören und sie drehte sich deshalb öfters um.

Dieses unangenehme Gefühl verschwand erst, als sie sich vom Wald entfernte und zurück zum Schloss ging. Sie musste ruhig bleiben, was sollte schon passieren? Dies war Hogwarts, der sicherste Ort der Welt. Sie lief die Gänge entlang und betrat schließlich die Bibliothek, hier war sie Zuhause. Der vertraute Duft von Pergament kroch ihr in die Nase, sie atmete tief ein und…

… nach einer langen Reise an den Bergen des Nebelgebirges kamen sie endlich zu dem Rothornpass. Er stellte die einzige Möglichkeit dar, den Pass des Caradhras zu überqueren. Dieser stets vom Schnee bedeckte Berg war der höchste im ganzen Westen. Gandalf hatte ihn auserkoren, weil er weit entfernt von Isengart war. James sah zweifelnd hinauf: „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir den überqueren können!" „Wir müssen es schaffen, sonst...", Gandalf führte den Satz nicht weiter, sondern schritt nur energischer voran. James schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm, er wollte nicht am Ende ihres Zuges gehen, dort waren nur Boromir und Gimli und beide misstrauten ihm.

Erst am Abend erreichten sie endlich den Pass, den sie gesucht hatten: Hier wollten sie eine letzte Rast einlegen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag dazu aufbrechen würden, den Berg zu meistern. James setzte sich zu Sirius und bemerkte: „Ein Besen und ein Schutzzauber gegen die Kälte und alles wäre einfacher, nicht wahr?" „Ja, dass kannst du laut sagen." Beide wussten aber, dass es nicht möglich war, denn der Aufrufezauber würde ihnen wohl kaum ihre Besen aus Hogwarts hierher bringen.

Remus betrat müde den Gemeinschaftsraum, gerade war das Abendessen gewesen, doch davor war er mit Peter auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und war mit ihm geflogen. Peter wollte sich verbessern, solange Sirius und James nicht da waren. Sirius neigte dazu seine Flugversuche zu belächeln. Er sah sich um und setzte sich dann erfreut darüber, dass sie noch frei waren in einen der Sessel am Kamin. So saß er friedlich da und grübelte über ein Buch, als Professor McGonagall sich unerwartet ihn gegenüber hinsetzte. „Professor?", fragte Remus und legte das Buch beiseite. Die sonst so strenge Lehrerin wirkte im Moment eher besorgt: „Haben Sie zufällig Lily gesehen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und erkundigte sich dann ob etwas vorgefallen sei? „Wir wissen es noch nicht!", war ihre kurze Antwort. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie noch und ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle der Mädchen.

Am Abend trafen sich die Lehrer von Hogwarts zu einer Dringlichkeitssitzung. Dumbledore hatte alle Professoren, sowie Hagrid und Filch in sein Büro gebeten. Er saß mit zusammengefalteten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah in die mehr oder weniger verwunderten Gesichter der Anwesenden…

„Meine lieben Kollegen, ihr wundert euch vielleicht, warum ich euch alle hergebeten habe, aber wir haben ein Problem." Professor Sproud fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

„Hat es etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Potter und Black zu tun?", wollte Hagrid wissen.

Dumbledore nickte und ein Zucken ging durch die erwachsenen Zauberer und Hexen. „Bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass noch jemand verschwunden ist", bat nun Professor Hooch.

„Ich wünschte, das wäre nie passiert, doch eine dritte Person ist verschwunden..."

„Wie kann das sein Albus? Haben Sie nicht den Spiegel, der dafür verantwortlich, war versiegelt?" Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Das habe ich, doch anscheinend nicht sicher genug...". Der alte Zauberer schwieg kurz, dann sagte er: „Dieser Spiegel muss erforscht werden, und zwar nicht im Ministerium, dafür ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass Voldemort davon erfährt. Ich möchte nicht, dass er ihn in die Hände bekommt, er könnte ihn nutzen um den Krieg zu gewinnen." Professor McGonagall stimmte ihm zu und wollte gerade etwas bezüglich eines neuen Sicherheitsmechanismus vorschlagen, doch Dumbledore sagte: „Es gibt noch eine weitere Sache, die wichtig ist. Die Schülerin ist möglicherweise vor etwas geflohen, als sie den Raum mit dem Spiegel gefunden hat." „Vor mir ist niemand geflohen, aber von wem sprechen wir hier eigentlich?", äußerte Filch die Frage, die augenscheinlich die meisten ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Professor Dumbledore sah über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille und sagte leise: „Lily Evans ist die verschwundene Schülerin!"


	5. Kapitel 5: James fällt

**Kapitel 5: James fällt**

Seit den frühen Morgenstunden waren sie nun schon unterwegs, es ging immer bergauf, mittlerweile stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und James' Beine taten höllisch weh. Er versuchte den Gipfel des Berges zu sehen, doch dieser war von Wolken umgeben. Wenn er sich zum Hirsch verwandeln würde, wäre es sicherlich nicht so schmerzhaft über diesen steinigen Hang zu laufen. Er wusste natürlich selbst, dass er dies nicht machen konnte: _„Das könnte selbst eure Gefährten sehr verwirren, nutzt diese Gabe nur im Notfall."_ , klangen ihm Gandalfs Worte in den Ohren.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", murmelte er und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf zu gehen, er war es einfach nicht gewohnt tagelang zu wandern. Sie waren nach Bruchtal jeden Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden, hatten etwas gegessen und waren losmarschiert. Natürlich waren auch die anderen nicht sehr gesprächig, auch ihnen taten die Beine weh, doch James hatte das Gefühl, als würde es sie nicht so sehr stören. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Schneegrenze überquert und mit einem Mal wurde es auch kühler, James dachte an Hogwarts, wie gerne würde er sich jetzt am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum ausruhen…

… erst spät um Mitternacht kehrte Remus zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er war nun wirklich müde und hätte sich vielleicht einfach in einen der Sessel am Kamin gesetzt, doch Peter würde wissen wollen, warum McGonagall ihn mitten in der Nacht gebeten hatte, zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen. Ergeben in sein Schicksal noch nicht schlafen zu können, betrat er den Jungenschlafsaal und setzte sich in die Fensterbank. „Was wollte Professor McGonagall?", fing Peter auch gleich an. Remus öffnete das Fenster und sagte: „Sie wollte, dass ich zu Dumbledore komme… dieser hat mich dann unter vier Augen darum gebeten, ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers zu geben!"

„Warum? Und woher weiß er eigentlich von ihrer Existenz?" Remus fand diese Frage ziemlich dumm, er sah zu seinem Freund: „Es ist Dumbledore!", beantwortete er Peters zweite Frage zuerst und sah dann wieder in die Nacht.

„Und warum wollte er sie haben?"

„Das hat er mir nicht gesagt, nur dass es wichtig für die Sicherheit der Schule sei." Peter schien noch mehr fragen zu wollen, doch Remus bat ihn darum, ihn zunächst schlafen zu lassen: „Morgen reden wir weiter", sagte er noch und zog dann die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu.

Peter sah aus den Fenster und dachte an die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages. Lily war verschwunden, noch wussten es wohl nur die Lehrer und er und Remus, doch morgen würde Dumbledore allen beim Frühstück eine Geschichte erzählen, was den Rest der Schule wohl beruhigen sollte. Doch er hatte es auf der Karte gesehen. Lilys Punkt hatte sich einfach von der Karte gelöst. Ihm fröstelte bei der Erinnerung, in all den Jahren, die er nun schon in Hogwarts war, hatte er sich nie so gefürchtet, denn die Karte zeigte eigentlich alles. Weder Tarnumhänge noch Verwandlungen, nichts blieb ihr verborgen, nur Tote sah man natürlich nicht. Er streckte seinen Kopf hinaus und atmete tief ein, als ihm plötzlich eine Menge Schnee in den Nacken fiel, wahrscheinlich von der Turmspitze…

… fest presste sich James an die Felswand. Als er wieder was sehen konnte, vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand in den Abgrund gefallen war. Sie waren jetzt seit einigen Stunden einem schmalen Pfad gefolgt, der entlang des Berges führte, rechts von ihnen ging es sehr tief nach unten, links steil nach oben. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte sich der Sturm extrem verschlimmert, er hatte sogar eine Stimme gehört, die aus dem Sturm zu kommen schien. „Lasst uns zur Pforte von Rohan gehen und von dort ziehen wir westlich zu meiner Stadt", schlug Boromir vor.

„Das würde uns zu nah an Isengart führen!", wehrte Aragorn ab.

„Wir können den Berg nicht überqueren, lasst uns ihn durchqueren! Lasst uns durch die Mienen von Moria gehen, mein Cousin Balin würde uns königlich empfangen!", rief Gimli.

Gandalf sah ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick an. Dann sah er zu Frodo: „Der Ringträger entscheidet!" Frodo sah sich um, er schien sich zu fragen, wie er die richtige Entscheidung fällen sollte?

„Wir müssen runter von dem Berg, sonst erfrieren die Hobbits!", rief Boromir. Nach wenigen Sekunden sagte Frodo: „Wir gehen durch die Mienen!"

Dumbledore betrat am nächsten Tag erschöpft die Große Halle, die letzte Nacht hatte er wegen der Besprechung mit seinen Kollegen nicht viel geschlafen, doch er hoffte sehr, dass keiner mehr diesen Spiegel finden würde. Als er an den Tischen der Schüler vorbei ging hörte er viele Fetzen von Gerüchten. Etwa erzählte ein schlaksiger Ravenclaw, dass Lily bestimmt bei einem Duell getötet worden war: „Ich schwöre ich habe sie in den letzten Tagen häufig mit diesem einen Slytherin streiten sehen…" Ein anderer behauptete, dass Lily gewiss in den Wald gegangen sei und nie wieder zurück kommen würde.

Dumbledore setzte sich nun zwischen die Professoren McGonagall und Slughorn. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, selbst die Lehrer schienen darauf zu warten, dass er irgendetwas bezüglich der vielen Gerüchte sagen würde…

„Meine lieben Schüler!", fing er an und entschloss sich nun dazu, zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit offen zu legen. Auch wenn es die Jüngeren vielleicht in Panik versetzen würde, war dies immer noch besser, als wenn sich jeder seine eigene Geschichte erzählte. „Lily ist nicht tot!", sagte er mit fester Stimme und erzählte nun, dass sowohl sie als auch James und Sirius auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden waren. „Wir wissen nicht wo sie sind und auf welche Weise sie verschwanden, doch spricht nichts dafür, dass sie verstorben sein könnten."

Alles um sie herum war nun in Finsternis gehüllt, er hörte nur das Atmen seiner Gefährten. „Nun bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als uns der langen Finsternis Morias zu stellen", murmelte Gandalf und erhellte die nächste Umgebung mit seinem Stab. James griff nach seinem Zauberstab: „ **Lumos!** " Obwohl seine Gefährten von seiner und Sirius Magiebegabung wussten, schielten manche mit Sorge und Misstrauen zu ihm herüber. Unter ihnen natürlich Gimli und Boromir. „Wir sind unter uns und außerdem kann mehr Licht nicht schaden", verteidigte er sich. Gandalf nickte leicht und sah sich dann um, die gesamte erste Halle war verlassen, hier schien schon lange nichts mehr zu leben. Gimli, der hinter den beiden Menschen stand, wandte sich an Legolas und versprach ihm, dass er hier die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennen lernen würde: „Dies sind die Hallen meines Cousin Balin, und sie nennen es eine Miene… eine Miene."

Er trat nun an Boromir vorbei, dieser bemerkte mit einen Blick auf die dunklen Schatten am Boden: „Das ist keine Miene… sondern ein Grab!"

Sie begannen den langen Marsch durch die Dunkelheit. Als sie gerade an einem breiten Minenschacht vorbei gingen, der senkrecht nach unten führte, fiel James auf, dass die Wände mit dünnen silbernen Adern durchzogen waren. Er fragte Gandalf, was dies sei. „Dies mein Junge ist der Grund für den einstigen Reichtum von Moria." Er erhob seinen Stab und erhellte ein größeres Areal: „Der Reichtum von Moria liegt weder im Gold noch in Edelsteinen… sondern in Mithril." Er schwieg kurz, dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Bilbo hatte von Thorin ein Kettenhemd aus Mithrilringen geschenkt bekommen!" Gimli atmete überrascht aus: „Das ist wahrlich ein königliches Geschenk..." „Oh ja, ich habe es Bilbo nie erzählt, aber es ist mehr wert als das gesamte Auenland..." Gandalf lächelte verschmitzt, als er das sagte.

James, der gerade neben Frodo ging, sah, wie dieser ein wenig bleich wurde: „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sicherheitshalber. Frodo nickte und straffte die Schulter: „Ja, vielen Dank!", antwortete er.

Professor Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und grübelte über die vertrackte Situation, in welcher er sich befand. Drei seiner Schüler waren spurlos verschwunden… das Zaubereiministerium übte Druck auf ihn aus und dann war da noch Voldemort. Bevor er aber noch länger darüber sinnieren konnte, wie er all diese Probleme lösen konnte, flog eine Eule durchs offene Fenster und ließ einen Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen.

 _Guten Tag Albus Dumbledore!_

 _Da nun mit der Schülerin Lily Evans eine dritte Person ohne jegliche Hinweise verschwunden ist, müssen wir zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Wir werden eine Gruppe Auroren nach Hogwarts senden. Sie sollen vor den Gemeinschaftsräumen und allen Ausgängen aus Hogwarts stationiert werden._

 _Sollte es zu weiteren unerklärlichen Zwischenfällen kommen, werden wir die Schule schließen müssen. Wenn Sie uns irgendetwas verheimlichen, weil sie denken am besten alleine agieren zu können, werden sie suspendiert._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

Dumbledore las den Brief und stand dann auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er musste mit seinen Kollegen sprechen. Der Spiegel musste vor diesen Auroren geschützt werden, oder notfalls aus Hogwarts an einen anderen sicheren Ort gebracht werden.

Sie waren nun schon eine Weile unterwegs, als sie auf eine kleinere Grabkammer stießen. Gimli rannte sofort auf den großen Sarkophag zu und fiel schluchzend auf die Knie. Gandalf gab seinen Hut und Stab Pippin, um ein altes Buch zu untersuchen. Er schlug es auf und pustete die dicke Staubschicht beiseite: „Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle eingenommen. Wie haben die Tore verbarrikadiert, doch werden wir sie nicht lange halten können. Der Boden bebt. Trommeln… Trommeln in der Tiefe." Während Gandalf las, sah sich Pippin im Raum um: „Ein Schatten bewegt sich im Dunklen… Wir können nicht raus!" Gandalf machte eine kurze Pause, dann las er die letzten Wörter der letzten beschriebenen Seite: „Sie kommen!"

Während er das Buch zuklappte, berührte Pippin ein Skelett, das auf dem Rand eines Brunnenschachts saß, es war wohl schon locker gewesen, denn nun stürzte es in die Tiefe, die Kette an deren Ende ein schwerer Metallkasten befestigt war, wurden hinterher gezogen. Es krachte und schepperte. Sirius sprang auf den Brunnen zu und schoss einen Zauber hinterher, auf einmal war nichts mehr zu hören. Gandalf packte sich seinen Stab samt Hut und wollte gerade etwas wahrscheinlich unfreundliches zu Pippin sagen, als leise, aber dennoch klar hörbare, Trommelschläge erklangen.

Remus trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf den von tiefen Kratzern durchzogenen Tisch. Er wartete darauf, dass die Verwandlung einsetzte. Diesen Vollmond würde er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder alleine in der heulenden Hütte zubringen. Jetzt wo James und Sirius verschwunden waren, konnte er nicht raus. Denn Peter alleine hatte keine Chance, ihn notfalls davon abzuhalten jemanden zu verletzen. Langsam merkte er wie sich sein Körper in die Länge zog, die Schmerzen kannte er zwar, doch reizte ihn die Vorstellung, sich aus Mangel an Ablenkung selbst zu verletzen wenig. Langsam legte sich ein Schleier der Wut über sein sonst so ruhiges Wesen. Er schlug mit der geballten Kraft seines Werwolfskörpers auf den Tisch vor ihm, der dadurch eine weitere gewaltige Delle bekam.

Auf einmal erklang ein markerschütternde Schrei, er schnitt durch die Nacht, dass selbst einem Oger bang würde. Remus sah erzürnt auf und heulte zur Antwort. Ob nun aus Furcht oder Zorn, dass konnte er nicht bestimmen, war er doch ohnehin nicht der klügste, wenn er ein Werwolf war.

Nachdem die Gefährten eine größere Gruppe von Orks besiegt hatten, kam auch noch ein Höhlentroll in die Grabkammer: „Zurück!", rief Gandalf und drängte die Hobbits an die Wand. James zog mit einem schnellen Handgriff den Tarnumhang seines Vaters hervor und warf ihn sich über… Dann bekämpfte er den Troll aus den Schatten und entwaffnete Orks, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot.

Sie kämpften schon eine Weile, da schrie auf einmal Frodo: „Aragorn!" James drehte sich um und sah, wie der Troll einen Speer aus seinem Bauch zog und diesen nun auf Frodo richtete. James dachte nicht nach, er handelte instinktiv. Er drehte sich um sich selbst und tauchte genau vor Frodo wieder auf. Er riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper, da stieß der Troll zu und rammte den Speer durch James Bauch. Dieser grinste, er würde Frodo retten. Er legte dem Troll mit letzter Kraft seine Hand an die Schulter und röchelte: „Komm mit mir!", dann knallte es erneut laut und sowohl James als auch der Troll waren verschwunden.


	6. Kapitel 6: Rettung?

**Kapitel 6: Rettung**

James landete in einer dunklen Höhle, er fühlte kaum noch Leben in seinem Körper, auch konnte er kaum noch irgendwelche Bewegungen ausführen. Er fühlte überall Blut, sein eigenes gemischt mit dem des Trolls. Er zitterte und hoffte, dass es schnell vorbeigehen würde.

„Lily!", hauchte er und wünschte sich, das schönste Mädchen auf Erden wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen. Sie würde ihn sicherlich nicht vermissen, war sein letzter Gedanke, dann holte ihn die Dunkelheit ein. Er konnte keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen, als immer und immer wieder _Lily_ zu denken.

… fiel zu Boden. Doch es war nicht der Holzboden der Bibliothek, sondern grob und hart. Sie fasste sich an den schmerzenden Kopf, wo war sie? Alles um sie herum war pechschwarz und sie konnte nichts erkennen. Die Finsternis war für sie fast greifbar, kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur ihr eigener Herzschlag drang ihr in die Ohren. Dieser war dafür um so lauter. Sie musste irgendwie aus dem Schloss appariert sein, oder war mittels eines Portschlüssels hierher gelangt? Lily tastete den Boden um sich herum ab und war erleichtert, als sich ihre Hand um ihren Zauberstab schloss.

„ **Lumos!"** , murmelte sie und sah nun, dass sie sich in einer Art Höhlengang befand. Sie starrte auf die steinigen Wände als ob diese ihr eine Antwort auf die Frage „Warum?", geben könnten. Doch wenige Sekunden später hörte sie ein leises Flattern von Flügeln, es klang so nah, dass ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter lief. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und leuchtete vorsichtig den Gang entlang. Es war nichts Auffälliges zu sehen, doch als sie einige Schritte wagte, merkte sie, dass er nach unten führte. Weil sie langsam wirklich Angst bekam, beschloss sie den Versuch zu wagen in die Nähe von Hogwarts zu apparieren. Hoffentlich war sie nicht an einem Ort, wo es verboten war zu apparieren, sonst würde sie sich vielleicht zersplittern und das könnte sehr unangenehm werden.

Sie drehte sich also schnell um sich selbst und konzentrierte sich auf die Tore Hogwarts.

Doch das einzige was geschah war, das Lily hinfiel und ihr jetzt auch noch die Schulter wehtat. Sie fluchte laut und tastete ihren Körper ab, alles schien noch dran zu sein. Sie war also nicht zersplittert, das war schon einmal etwas - doch was sollte sie jetzt machen? Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Gang zu folgen. Sie setzte sich also in Bewegung und blieb alle paar Meter stehen, um zu lauschen. Mehrmals war ihr so, als höre sie wieder den Vogel, jedes Mal wenn sie das leise Flattern hörte, stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf und sie atmete nur noch ganz flach. Was war nur mit ihr los, aus irgendeinen Grund jagte ihr die gesamte Umgebung viel mehr Angst ein als vernünftig gewesen wäre.

Sie hatte auch komischerweise weniger Angst vor der Tatsache, dass sie auf unerklärliche Weise in einem dunklen Gang wie in einer Miene oder einem Bergwerk war, als vor diesem Vogelgeflatter. Sie wusste sehr gut, dass es hier unten keine Vögel geben konnte, aber anderseits schien die Welt sowieso gerade verrückt zu spielen.

Die Gefährten sahen wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Frodo in tödlicher Gefahr gesteckt hatte. Frodo lag unter den Beinen des Trolls, nur die Beine und das Becken der Kreatur waren noch in der Grabkammer, der Rest war mit James verschwunden. Sirius war der erste der sich aus seiner Starre löste und zu der Stelle rannte, an welcher sein bester Freund eben noch gestanden hatte. Gandalf folgte ihm und besah sich den sauber durchtrennten Rumpf des Trolls. „Warum hast du das nur gemacht…?", murmelte Sirius am Boden kniend. Langsam näherten sich auch die anderen und Aragorn half Frodo auf die Füße: „Wir müssen hier schnell weg!" Alle waren schon aus der Kammer gerannt, nur Sirius und Legolas waren noch da: „Komm mit, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun!" Sirius schluchzte auf und rührte sich aber nicht. „Wenn du hier bleibst wirst du sterben… denkst du, dass dein Freund das gewollt hätte?" Sirius erhob sich leicht und blickte noch einmal kurz an die Stelle wo er seinen Bruder zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte und eilte dann mit dem Elben hinter den anderen her.

Sie rannten in eine riesige Halle, viele hundert Steinsäulen waren rund um sie herum zu sehen, fast so als wären sie in einem Wald gefangen. Als dann auch noch tausende von Goblins von allen Seiten kamen und sie schließlich einkesselten, freute sich Sirius schon darauf, diesen Mistkerlen einen guten Kampf zu liefern. Die würden dafür büßen, was sie seinem Freund angetan hatten!

Überall um sie herum waren geifernde Gestalten, die schon ihre Waffen erhoben, als ein Geräusch erklang, welches zwar sehr dumpf war, gleichzeitig aber auch eine Angst bei den Goblins auslöste, die nichts gutes erahnen lies. So schnell wie die Massen von Goblins gekommen waren, so schnell kletterten sie nun wieder hinauf und auf einmal war alles beängstigend still.

„Was ist diese neue Teufelei?", fragte Boromir und sah auf den großen Ausgang am Ende der Halle, welcher rot aufleuchtete. Gandalf schloss die Augen und antwortete leise, aber dennoch mit klarer Stimme, in der auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit oder vielleicht sogar Furcht mitschwang: „Ein Balrog, ein Dämon der alten Welt. Ein Feind, gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt…", er sah sich zu den anderen um, ehe er laut rief: „Lauft!"

Lily war dem Gang weiter gefolgt und hatte immer mal wieder dieses unheimliche Flattern gehört, es schien ihr fast so, als würde sie dem ‚Tier' folgen. Sie hatte aber bisher nie eine Abzweigung gesehen, konnte also nichts anderes tun als weiter zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie bald einfach aufwachen und die Sterne sehen, die ihr immer entgegenblickten, wenn sie wieder einmal sehr früh erwachte und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Sie bog gerade um eine Ecke, als sie plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen hörte, sie schrak zusammen und blieb stehen. Was war das? Sie sah sich um, konnte jedoch nicht weit in den Gang blicken, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war. Das Schluchzen erklang erneut, es schien aus nächster Nähe zu kommen…

Lily ging also weiter und kam nach wenigen Minuten in eine weitläufige Höhle, auch nach oben schien es ein ganzes Stück, sie jedenfalls war nicht in der Lage die Decke zu sehen. Sie ging ein Stück an der Felswand entlang und sah immer mal wieder kleinere Gebilde zu ihrer Rechten. Es schienen Hütten zu sein, doch wer wohnte hier… wo auch immer ‚hier' war? Schließlich blieb sie stehen und sah mit geweiteten Augen auf etwas nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, was gleich neben einer dieser Gebilde am Boden lag.

Fast alle hatten mittlerweile das sichere Ende der schmalen Brücke erreicht, nur Gandalf war zurück geblieben und stellte sich dem riesigen Feuerdämon. Er brachte die Brücke durch mächtige Magie zum Brechen und so stürzte der Balrog in die Tiefe. Aber durch einen letzten Schwung der feurigen Peitsche wurde Gandalf aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und hing nun am Ende der durchbrochenen Brücke. Frodo wollte zurück rennen, doch hielt ihn Boromir davon ab. Gandalf sah zu ihnen und stieß die Worte: „Flieht ihr Narren!" aus, ehe er loslies und in die Tiefe fiel.

Etwa zehn Meter vor ihr lag eine Gestalt am Boden, auf ihr saß ein feuerroter Vogel und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Sie ging näher und erkannte, dass es sich um Fawkes handelte. Sie blickte auf die Gestalt, soweit sie es im schwachen Licht ihres Zauberstabs erkennen konnte, hatte der Junge schwarzes Haar und neben ihm auf dem Höhlenboden lag eine zerbrochene Brille. „James!", flüsterte sie und erst jetzt sah sie, dass er auf einem Speer aufgespießt war. Sie schrak zurück und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Ihr war auf einmal übel… wann hatte sie zum letzten mal etwas gegessen? Sie wollte schon wegsehen, als sie sah, was Fawkes da machte… er weinte!

Sie starrte auf die Tränen die aus den schönen Augen des Phoenix quollen, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Phoenixe nur manchmal bei lebenden Wesen mit schweren Verletzungen weinten, aber noch nie hatte sie davon gehört, dass sie es auch bei Toten taten.

Sie wünschte sich endlich aufzuwachen, noch nie zuvor hatte sich ein Albtraum so real angefühlt. Sie fiel schluchzend auf die Erde und weinte: „Ich will aufwachen, bitte lass all das schnell vorbei sein!" Doch als sie wieder aufsah, war da immer noch James Leiche, die gerade zuckte.

Sie sprang entsetzt auf und sah auf den Körper. Der Speer war abgebrochen und hatte sich innerhalb des Körpers aufgelöst, langsam bildeten sich Muskelstränge und die Knochen wuchsen wieder zusammen. Lily sah zu, wie die Wunde sich langsam aber sicher schloss… kurze Zeit später lag ein von außen gesehen völlig gesunder James Potter vor ihr.

Er hatte noch gelebt? Wie konnte das möglich sein, er war von einem Speer durchbohrt gewesen, niemand konnte das überleben. Es war alles viel zu absurd um ihrer eigenen Fantasie entsprungen zu sein, es musste also wahr sein. Sie musste annehmen, dass sie wirklich in einer riesigen Höhle war und gerade zugesehen hatte, wie Fawkes James Potter von einer absolut tödlichen Wunde geheilt hatte. Sie setzte sich hin und fasste an sein Handgelenk. Tatsächlich, da war ein leichter Pulsschlag.

Die neun Gefährten erreichten kurze Zeit nach Gandalfs Sturz endlich das Tageslicht, doch keine Freude oder Erleichterung lag auf ihren Gesichtern, sie sahen nicht die leuchtende Sonne, nein verhangen waren ihre Gedanken, betrübt sahen sie zu Boden. Einzig Aragorn blickte in Richtung Mordor und versuchte seine persönliche Trauer beiseite zu schieben, zunächst mussten sie sich in Sicherheit begeben. Er forderte die anderen dazu auf schnell weiter zu eilen, denn sobald die Nacht kommen würde, sollten sie so weit wie möglich von hier weg sein. Denn Orks hassten das Tageslicht, die Dunkelheit der Nacht aber liebten sie.

Lily setzte sich neben James und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss, wenn sie jetzt wirklich an dem Ort war, an den auch James und Sirius verschwunden waren, mussten sie zusammenhalten. Wer wusste schon, was ihnen hier alles noch bevorstand. Sie strich ihm über die Wange und merkte dies nicht einmal, sie war voll damit beschäftigt sich Gedanken über das gerade Geschehene zu machen. Auf James Gesicht aber breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.


	7. Kapitel 7: Dunkelheit und das Licht

**Kapitel 7: Dunkelheit und das Licht**

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich den schützenden Wald von Lórien. Sie drosselten nun ihre Geschwindigkeit, denn hierhin würden die Orks sie wahrscheinlich nicht verfolgen. Aragorn lauschte wie Gimli sich an Frodo wandte: „Sei wachsam, man sagt, dass in diesen Wäldern eine mächtige Elbenzauberin lebt. Alle die sie anblicken werden von ihr verzaubert und werden nie wieder gesehen!" Sirius der nur wenige Meter hinter dem Waldläufer gegangen war, hörte auf einmal eine seltsame Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist, doch du scheinst in friedlicher Absicht zu kommen… sei zunächst also willkommen!"

„Nun, hier ist ein Zwerg, den sie nicht so einfach bezaubern kann! Ich habe die Augen eines Falken und die Ohren eines Fuchses…", weiter kam er nicht, denn auf einmal ragten zwei Pfeile aus dem Gebüsch vor ihm, sie waren ganz offensichtlich in einen kleinen Trupp Elben geraten, die wahrscheinlich die Grenze des Waldes bewachen sollten. Die Gefährten wurden nun zu einem kleineren Wachposten der Elben gebracht, es handelte sich bei diesem um eine Plattform hoch oben in einem Baum. Der letzte Elb zog eine aus Seilen gefertigte Leiter hoch.

Lily saß nun mehrere Stunden im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und wachte über den schlafenden James, der seit seiner phänomenaler Rettung durch Fawkes noch nicht aufgewacht war. Sein Kopf ruhte noch immer in ihrem Schoß, langsam taten ihr wirklich die Beine weh. Sie wollte seinen Kopf gerade leicht anheben, um ihren verkrampften Beinen ein wenig Bewegung zu gönnen, als James die Augen öffnete und sie ansah. „Lily...", murmelte er schwach. Sie nickte und fragte ihn ob er aufstehen könne? „Ja, ich denke schon...", begann er und setzte sich auf. Sie richtete sich erleichtert auf und streckte ihre Beine.

„So ist es also im Himmel...", flüsterte James und sah sich um: „sieht genauso aus wie im Leben..." Er lächelte als seine Augen wieder auf das Mädchen fielen: „Doch anscheinend ist man nach dem Sterben bei den Personen, die man im Leben geliebt hat, selbst wenn diese noch leben, das ist ja wunderbar!" Lily runzelte die Stirn: „Du bist nicht tot!"

Inzwischen war es tief in der Nacht und noch immer hatte Aragorn den Anführer des Elbentrupps nicht dazu überreden können sie ziehen zu lassen. Die restlichen Gefährten saßen in kleinen Gruppen auf der Plattform und vertrieben sich die Zeit. Sie alle waren müde und erschöpft, auch dachten sie an den Verlust den sie mit Gandalfs Tod erlebt hatten. Wie sollte die Gemeinschaft jetzt noch ihre Mission vollenden können?

Als Sirius gerade die Augen geschlossen hatte um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen, verkündete der Elf, mit dem Aragorn gesprochen hatte: „Folgt mir, wir brechen sofort nach Caras Galadhon auf, die Herrin Galadriel und der Herr Celeborn werden mit euch sprechen wollen!"

James hatte sich von Lily erzählen lassen, was ihr passiert war und wie sie ihn gefunden hatte. „Ich verdanke es also Fawkes, dass ich weiterhin eine Chance bei dir habe...", er drehte sich dem Vogel zu: „Danke, dass werde ich die nie vergessen!" Lily überging das und fragte ihn: „Wie bist du eigentlich in diese vertrackte Situation gekommen?" James begann ihr zu erzählen, was er und Sirius in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatten, gerade war er bei der Schilderung des geheimen Rates, als er von lautem Getrampel unterbrochen wurde. Es klang nach hunderten von Füßen, die in schweren Metallstiefel über steinigen Boden liefen. Lily sprang auf und wirkte einige Zauber die sie schützen sollten, darunter waren **Salvio Hexia** und **Protego maximo**. James ahnte, welche Kreaturen da kamen, denn er vermutete dass er sich von den Gedanken des Trolls hatte leiten lassen, als er sich mit ihm disappariert hatte. Das würde bedeuten, dass dies der Ort war, wo der Troll hergekommen war, vielleicht seine Wohnhöhle. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden", raunte er Lily zu. Diese nickte: „Folge mir, dann gehen wir den Weg, den ich gekommen bin..." Sie lächelte verschmitzt und fügte nach einigen Sekunden hinzu: „Falls ich den Weg noch finde..."

Die neun Gefährten zogen also mit den Elfen durch den immer lichter werdenden Wald und alle bis auf Gimli und Boromir schienen fasziniert von dem Licht- und Farbenspiel zu sein. Auch Sirius fiel diese Schönheit auf, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen und seit er mit seinen Freunden zu jedem Vollmond und auch sonst manchmal durch den Wald streifte, hatte er schon einige bezaubernde Waldabschnitte gesehen. Doch etwas lag hier in der Luft, was diesen Wald einzigartig machte, es fühlte sich magisch an, doch verstand er diese Art der Magie nicht.

„Wir erreichen bald Caras Galadhon...". Der Anführer des kleinen Elbentrupps blieb stehen und deutete von einer Anhöhe auf einen großen Baum der alle andern weit überragte. „Ihr betretet bald die schönste Elbenstadt diesseits des großen Meeres", fuhr er schwärmerisch fort. Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann begann er mit den Abstieg und die Gefährten folgten ihm.

Lily hatte den Gang gefunden und nun folgten sie ihm. Fawkes war nicht bei ihnen, was ihnen zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen war. Doch nach ungefähr einer Stunde fragte James ob Lily gesehen habe, wo er hin geflogen sei? „Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht wäre es klug gewesen ihm zu folgen?"

„Vielleicht…, doch nun ist es dafür zu spät...", er drehte sich zu ihr um und da kam ihm ein Gedanke. Sie konnten sich doch einfach zurück in die Grabkammer apparieren, in welcher sie gekämpft hatten. „Hey Lily...", fing er an um ihr das vorzuschlagen. Gleichzeitig begann auch sie zu sprechen, stoppte dann jedoch, entschuldigte sich und bat ihn fortzufahren. „Nee, du zuerst!" Sie nickte und fragte ihn, wie es nach der Ratssitzung weiter gegangen war?

„Sirius und ich haben uns also mit neun anderen zur Gemeinschaft des Ringes zusammengeschlossen und sind einige Tage später aufgebrochen", setzte James seine Erzählung von vorhin fort. „Von was für einem Ring ist hier die Rede? Ist er magisch?", hakte Lily nach. James erklärte, dass er selbst nicht so viel wisse: „Er ist auf jeden Fall magisch", sagte er und fuhr fort: „Soweit ich es verstanden habe ist der Ring eine Art Waffe eines sehr finsteren Zauberers. Gandalf hat erzählt, dass die ganze Welt in Finsternis versinken wird, sollte Sauron den Ring jemals wieder bekommen."

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichten sie endlich den riesigen Baum und wurden zu einer Plattform geführt, die zentral gelegen war. Von einer Schräge schritt eine ganz in weiß gekleidete Frau an der Seite eines ebenfalls strahlenden Elben zu den Gefährten herunter. Sirius sah die Elbin an und hatte dasselbe Gefühl wie schon beim Betreten des Waldes, nur sehr viel stärker. Sie war es also gewesen, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte, sie musste so etwas wie telepathische Fähigkeiten besitzen. Er senkte den Kopf, sie war nicht nur unglaublich mächtig, nein sie war auch wunderschön.

„ _Sirius Black… Du bist von weither unfreiwillig hierher gekommen! Du hast viel Schmerz erfahren und erst kürzlich einen Freund verloren."_ , sie konnte alle seine Gefühle erahnen… Das gefiel ihm gar nicht und obwohl er eigentlich nicht schlecht in Okklumentik war, durchdrang sie seine Abwehrmechanismen sehr leicht.

Doch schon bald zog sie sich aus seinem Geist zurück und Celeborn fing an zu sprechen: „Neun sind hier, doch es waren… elf die von Bruchtal aufbrachen. Sagt mir, wo ist Gandalf, denn es verlangt mich sehr, mit ihm zu sprechen." Galadriel fing leise an zu sprechen: „Er hat die Grenzen dieses Landes nicht überquert, er ist in die Schatten gefallen..." Celeborn wandte sich ihr zu, und Legolas berichtete, wie Gandalf gegen den Balrog gekämpft hatte und mit ihn in die Tiefe gestürzt war. Zuletzt fragte Celeborn noch: „Was soll nun aus der Gemeinschaft werden, ohne Gandalf ist jede Hoffnung verloren!" Gleich nach ihrem Gespräch mit den Beiden konnten sie sich ausruhen, doch war Gimli der einzige, der sich sofort hinlegte.

„… Und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen wir in einer geräumigen Grabkammer an, der Zwerg Gimli ist sofort zu dem großen Sarkophag gerannt und...", „Wer war da begraben, weißt du das?" James lächelte ob der Neugierde von Lily. „Der Zwerg hieß Balin, er war wohl ein Verwandter von Gimli."

„Wir waren nicht lange dort, dann wurden wir angegriffen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Orks gesehen habe, unter den Angreifern war auch der Troll, dessen eine Hälfte du mit mir in der Höhle gefunden hast." Er konnte sich derweil eines Grinsens nicht erwehren: „Irgendwann während des Kampfes habe ich gesehen, wie der Troll auf Frodo zuging, ohne groß nachzudenken habe ich mich genau vor ihn appariert und so den Speerstoß aufgefangen und bin dann mit letzter Kraft den Gedanken des Trolls folgend disappariert." Lily lächelte und sagte: „Du bist ein großer Held!" Sehr glücklich schloss James die Augen, und labte sich an ihrem Lob: „Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dafür mit dir ausgehe."

James verdrehte die Augen: „Nein, natürlich nicht...", leise fuhr er fort: „… aber eines Tages sagst du Ja!"


	8. Kapitel 8: Ein ungebetener Gast

**Kapitel 8: Ein ungebetener Gast**

Lily ging auf die leise gesprochenen Wörter nicht ein, fragte aber stattdessen: „Du wolltest auch etwas sagen, oder?"

„Ja, ich hatte eine Idee wie wir in die Grabkammer gelangen, in welcher ich mit den anderen gekämpft habe."

„Wie?"

James grinste und sagte, dass man zwar nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren könne, jedoch innerhalb dieser Welt schon. „Allerdings nur an Orte, an welchen man schon gewesen ist."

Lily runzelte die Stirn und erkundete sich, wie er sich denn dann auf den Turm habe apparieren können? „Den Turm, den du und Sirius gesehen habt, kurz nachdem ihr hier in diese Welt gekommen seid."

James nickte: „Ich habe den Turm ja gesehen und ich habe intuitiv gehandelt, aber ich denke mal, dass das auch sehr leicht ins Auge hätte gehen können." Er sah sich um und meinte schulterzuckend: „Aber ich verstehe das auch nicht so ganz, in jeden Fall sollten wir es probieren, denn wer weiß ob dieser Gang überhaupt ein Ende hat."

Lily fand das überzeugend genug, sie nickte und hakte sich bei ihm unter: „Dann versuch es, aber zersplitter uns nicht, dass wäre hier extrem ungünstig!" James nickte, er wollte das Mädchen neben ihm auf keinen Fall verletzen, also konzentrierte er sich nun fest auf die Momente, die er in der Grabkammer gekämpft hatte. Er konnte förmlich den Geruch von Moder und den Klang der Waffen wahrnehmen, auch sah er die Skelette und den alten Sarkophag vor seinem inneren Auge. Er legte seine Hand an ihren Arm und drehte sich ruckartig um sich selbst.

\- xxx -

Die Auroren waren inzwischen in Hogwarts eingetroffen und nach einigen Tagen hatten sich die Schüler an deren Anwesenheit gewöhnt und versuchten trotz dieser neuen Gegebenheiten ihre Ferien zu genießen. Dumbledore hatte den Spiegel zunächst weggeschafft und nutzte jede freie Minute, die er hatte, um ihn zu erforschen. Er hatte sein altes Elternhaus als Versteck gewählt, dank des Fidelius-Zaubers würde ihn dort keiner finden.

Doch hatte er bisher keine weiteren, ihm bisher unbekannten magische Eigenschaften entdecken können. Vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes gewesen, schließlich war Peter gestern zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass sich Lilys Punkt am Ausgang der Bibliothek von der Karte des Rumtreibers gelöst hatte. Er sah auf das Pergament, welches auf seinen Schreibtisch lag… selbst er war sehr beeindruckt von diesem einmaligen Gegenstand, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass James und seine Freunde ihn lange vor ihrem Abschluss eigenständig erschaffen hatten. Alles war ruhig und friedlich, niemand war mehr auf den Gängen zu sehen - doch was war das?

\- xxx -

Beide fielen zu Boden, wobei James von Lily begraben wurde. Diese stand sofort auf und half auch James auf die Füße. Um sie herum war alles dunkel, und es schien so, als wären die Lichtkugeln, die sie beschworen hatten, nicht mitgekommen. „ **Lumos!** ", sprach James und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er sah zu Lily: „Alles noch dran?" Sie nickte und erhellte den Raum noch mehr: „Das sind also die Kreaturen, die wir vorhin gehört haben… Sie sehen nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig aus." James wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er neben dem aufgeschlagenen Sarkophag etwas glänzen sah. Er bückte sich und hob seinen Tarnumhang auf.

„Hey Lily!", rief er und zeigte ihr, was er gefunden hatte. „Was ist das?", wollte Lily wissen und strich über den seidenweichen Stoff. „Das, meine Liebe, ist ein Tarnumhang, und zwar meiner". James lächelte und erklärte ihr, dass er ihn abgeworfen hatte, bevor er zu Frodo appariert war. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sirius ihn genommen haben müsste, doch vielleicht sind sie zu schnell aufgebrochen?"

Lily wurde klar, dass dieser Umhang einige Sachen erklärte. „Der muss sehr nützlich beim Herumschleichen gewesen sein, oder?" James fing an zu kichern: „Ja, das war er… wir haben Filch so oft zur Weißglut gebracht..." Er klang in Lilys Ohren beinahe ein wenig schwärmerisch. Mit einer leicht spöttischen Stimme sagte Lily: „Sei froh, dass wir nicht in Hogwarts sind, sonst müsstest du ihn wahrscheinlich abgeben."

\- xxx -

Dumbledore sah, dass sich gerade ein neuer Punkt gebildet hatte, der das Schlossgelände betrat. Das war angesichts der Auroren nichts ungewöhnliches, doch dieser Punkt hatte keinen Namen. Es handelte sich einfach nur um einen schwarzen Punkt, der sich dem Schloss näherte. Der Zauberer sprang auf und rannte zum Turmfenster, doch in der Schwärze der Nacht konnte er natürlich nichts erkennen. Er hatte die Karte in den letzten Tagen getestet, und ihr schien nichts verborgen zu bleiben. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Dumbledore beschwor einen Patronus und trug ihm auf, alle Lehrer und Auroren zum Haupteingang zu schicken: „Es ist wichtig, es droht Gefahr!", sagte er. Er selbst eilte sofort nach unten, um wen auch immer daran zu hindern die Schule zu betreten.

\- xxx -

James und Lily waren nun fast am Ende der riesigen Halle, durch die auch schon die neun Gefährten gezogen waren. „Meinst du, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte Lily und deutete nach links und rechts: „vielleicht gibt es noch weitere Ausgänge?" James blieb stehen und dachte nach: „Lass uns zuerst hier schauen, wir werden uns dann weiter umschauen, was hältst du davon?" Sie gab mit einem Nicken ihr Einverständnis.

Der Weg gestaltete sich als Sackgasse, denn schon bald stießen sie auf eine durchbrochene Treppe. „Hier geht es ganz schön tief nach unten", sagte Lily und griff nach seinen Arm. „Lass uns zurück gehen und einen anderen Weg suchen!" James sah in der Ferne eine schmale Brücke, die jedoch wie die Treppe vor ihnen durchbrochen war: „Ja, meinetwegen… lass uns weitersuchen!" So gingen sie zurück und kamen bald wieder in der Säulenhalle an.

\- xxx -

Der Schulleiter kam endlich in der Eingangshalle an und sah, dass schon die meisten Lehrer und Auroren anwesend waren. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Professor McGonagall und sah ihn besorgt an. „Wir haben einen ungebetenen Gast, er wird jeden Moment versuchen einzudringen, wollen wir ihn nicht daran hindern?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern öffnete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Flügeltüren. Die anderen folgten ihm hinaus, einige beschworen Lichtkugeln hervor, um besser sehen zu können. Als sie nicht unweit der Gewächshäuser waren, blieb der Schuleiter auf einmal stehen, er spürte etwas magisches, eine Art der Magie, die ihm völlig fremd war. Es ähnelte am ehesten der kalten Präsenz von Dementoren. „Was ist das?", fragte Sadiq Sadat. Dumbledore folgte dem Fingerzeig des jungen Aurors, den er nur flüchtig von einigen Besuchen im Ministerium kannte. Seine Familie kam aus Ägypten, doch nun lebte er in England, das war alles was er wusste.

„Was ist denn Mr. Sadat?", fragte er. Der junge Mann erklärte, dass er etwas gesehen habe: „Es ist hinter dem Gewächshaus dort vorne verschwunden!" Zwei seine Kollegen schlichen sich jeweils am Rand des Glashauses entlang und verschwanden um die Ecke. Keiner sagte ein Wort, zu gespannt waren sie, doch nichts passierte. „Hier ist nichts!", sagte ein weiterer junger Auror, als er wieder bei den anderen war. Gerade wollte sich der zweite, der nun auch wieder zurück war, zu Wort melden, als aus nächster Nähe ein gellender Schrei zu hören war. Alle drehten sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um und sahen wie der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit glasigen Augen da stand und sich nicht mehr rührte. Professor Sprout wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, als eine von den Anwesenden bis eben nicht gesehene Gestalt ihr Schwert langsam aus dem Professor herauszog. Dieser fiel zu Boden und regte sich nicht länger.

\- xxx -

James und Lily suchten jetzt schon seit Stunden nach einem weiteren Ausgang aus der Halle, doch sie fanden nichts. „Es muss doch irgendwo weiter gehen, oder?" James sah das genauso und dennoch bereitete ihm etwas anderes im Moment mehr Sorgen. Seine letzte Mahlzeit lag gefühlte Ewigkeiten zurück und Lilys musste auch schon lange her sein. Alleine die Zeit, die sie nun schon zusammen damit verbrachten durch die Dunkelheit zu ziehen, und wer weiß, wann die letzte Mahlzeit in Hogwarts gewesen war. „Ich habe Hunger!", bestätigte Lily seine Sorgen und blieb stehen. „Wenn wir nicht bald irgendeinen Ausgang finden, verhungern wir", sprach sie weiter.

„Ein Ausgang alleine nützt uns nichts, wir müssen entweder zu meinen Gefährten gelangen oder sonst jemanden finden, der uns etwas gibt." Lily nickte und fragte ihn, wo sie nach seiner Gruppe suchen sollten? „Du hast erzählt, dass ihr diesen Ring zerstören wollt, doch bestimmt habt ihr Zwischenstopps eingeplant, oder?" James stimmte ihr in Gedanken zu, bestimmt hatten Gandalf und Elrond ihre Reise bis ins Detail geplant, doch ihm hatte keiner etwas mitgeteilt. Nun gut, er hatte auch nie nachgefragt. Lily sah ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an, schließlich sagte er: „Bestimmt haben sie an Zwischenstopps gedacht, doch mir hat keiner etwas gesagt, ich..." Lily stöhnte genervt auf, so als ob sie genau wusste, was James eben gedacht hatte.

„Ich habe aber eine Idee, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einfach in kleinen Schritten bis auf die andere Seite der zerstörten Brücke apparieren?" Lily sah ihn zweifelt an, sie hatte jedoch den selben Gesichtsausdruck, den James aus dem Unterricht von ihr kannte. Sie grübelte, nach einer kurzen Weile stimmte sie ihm zu: „Viel mehr Optionen sehe ich auch nicht, lass es uns also versuchen!"

\- xxx -

Alle sprangen ruckartig auseinander und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Kurz darauf schossen die ersten Flüche und Zauber durch die Nacht. Sie schienen jedoch nicht den geringsten Effekt auf den Angreifer zu haben, und ein weiterer Schrei halte durch die Dunkelheit. Dumbledore sah wie zwei Auroren jeweils einen Todesfluch abfeuerten und diese gleichzeitig den Rücken der Kreatur erreichten, diese schrie auf und löste sich auf. Das Schwert fiel zu Boden und eine Totenstille breitete sich aus.


End file.
